VISITA AL PASADO
by videlsnssj
Summary: Sarada en busca de la verdad sobre su clan encontrará un jutsu junto con sus amigos, que los llevará al pasado y descubrirán grandes secretos. Denle una oportunidad es primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

VISITA AL PASADO

Capitulo 1: Querer conocer la verdad

Era un dia como cualquiera en la aldea de la hoja, en un campo de entrenamiento se encontraban ciertos hijos de los heroes de la cuarta guerra ninja, Sarada Uchiha y Boruto Uzumaki.

Despues del accidente de los exámenes chunin ambos se llevaban mejor.

—Oye Sarada ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — bien que es lo que quieres boruto— Es que me preguntaba si podrías hablarme mas sobre tu padre —

Sarada pensaba que podria contestarle ni ella misma conocia bien a su padre, no había hablado mucho con el.

—¿Sarada sigues ahí?— pregunto el chico un poco serca de la cara de la joven haciendo que esta se sonrrojara un poco — Si, sigo aqui es solo que no se que decirte ni yo misma lo conozco bien — respondio con un tono de tristeza en su voz .

El Uzumaki al ver su tristeza decidió hacer algo para mejorar el animo de su compañera — Sarada te gustaría conocer mas de tu padre— sin dudarlo contesto— por supuesto, pero como lo averiguo— el chico sonrio y decidio explicarle su plan.

«FlashBack»

Hace un par de días Boruto se encontraba el la oficina de su padre el Hokage, era uno de esos días que pasaba tiempo con el hablando sobre las aventuras de Naruto y el equipo siete, mientras el organizaba y firmaba pergaminos, Boruto se encontro con un pergamino que le llamo la atención trato de abrirlo pero Naruto se lo impidió— lo siento Boruto esto es confidencial es un pergamino de espacio y tiempo es peligroso— menciono Naruto mientras lo guardaba en un cajon de su escritorio.

—Bien en que me quede... a sí ya recuerdo me quedé en que el teme golpeó a Sai por llamar fea a Sakura en medio de la misión— y así Naruto continúa su relato

«fin del FlashBack»

—Sarada si logramos leer ése pergamino podremos viajar al pasado y conocer mas del tío Sasuke— para Boruto era una gran oportunidad de conocer mas de su sensei.

Pero Sarada no estaba muy segura de si su plan funcionaría, bueno no tenia nada que perder —bien Boruto aceptó seguir tu plan y tu que dices Mitsuki— dijo esto último subiendo un poco su tono de voz, dejando un muy confundido Boruto. Mitsuki bajo de un arbol con su tipica sonrisa —Te diste cuenta que todo esté tiempo estuve escuchando, Sarada si que eres toda una Uchiha — Hmp, bien y que dices ¿nos ayudarás?— el joven tomo su mentón meditando su respuesta por 5 segundos asta que habló— si claro no tengo nada importante que hacer, ademas estoy aburrido y también tengo curiosidad de conocer a sus padres—.

Ahora el plan de Boruto se pondria en marcha, todo era muy fácil entrar a la oficina de Naruto tomar el pergamino y salir, pero había un pequeño inconvenientes como lograr sacar al hokage de su oficina para poder tomarlo.

Y así pasaron días tratando de planear algo pero nada podría serviles hasta que llego su gran oportunidad.

Naruto estaba en su casa y le pidió de favor a Boruto que si podía traer unos documentos que olvidó en la oficina, Boruto no dudo y acepto pero antes de ir llamó a Sarada por teléfono

En la residencia Uchiha:

Se encontraba una pelinegra en su habitación acostada en su cama preparada para dormir había tomado una ducha después de su entrenamiento con su padre que no era para nada fácil, Sarada pretendía entrenar mas para poder controlar a la perfección su sharingan para poteger a lo que mas amaba su familia y aldea.

Sarada seguia tratando de idear un plan para conseguir ése pergamino del que Boruto le habló pero un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos era su celular el que sonaba así que decidió contestar en cuando vio que Boruto era el que le hablaba

—¿Qué sucede Boruto?—pregunto directamente—si hola Boruto ¿cómo estás en que te puedo ayudar?—contesto boruto con sarcasmo— Déjate de tonterías y dime que quieres estoy cansada— contesto un poco ya irritada— Está bien ya tranquila, lo consegui podremos tener el pergamino hoy mismo pero tienes que alcanzarme en la oficina del viejo— esta información hizo que Sarada se parara de un saltó de su cama y se dirigiera a su armario para sacar su ropa habitual— Bien te veo en 10 minutos recogeré de camino a Mitsuki para reunirnos todos— y con esto colgó dejando a un rubio desorientado.

Sarada salió de su cuarto por una ventana con mucho cuidado para no despertar a sus padres y en casó de que despertaran y revisarán su cuarto ella había dejado un par de almohadas simulando un encontraba ya corriendo sobre los tejados de las casas en dirección de el departamento de Mitsuki, tocó la ventana del balcón y no tardó en toparse con un Mitsuki muy sonriente.

—Sarada no crees que es un poco tarde para pedir una cita—estas palabras provocaron que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un rosa muy notorio.

—N-no, no digas estupideces estoy aquí porque Boruto encontro la manera de conseguir el pergamino así que date prisa — voltio su rostro hacía un lado para ocultar su sonrojo en cuanto Mitsuku estuvo listo ambos saltaron a los techos para ponerse en marcha, pronto llegaron a su destino la torre hokague.

Observaron la gran ventana donde se suponia que estaba la oficina del hokague y observaron como la ventana era abierta ésa era la señal de que Boruto estaba sólo y así podrian tomar el pergamino ambos subieron y entraron, en las manos de Boruto ya hacía el pergamino, los tres salieron de la oficina y se dirigían a un pequeño parqué que estaba serca —Chicos esperenme aquí tengo que llevarle estos papeles al viejo o sospechara no tardó— saltó a los árboles cercanos, mientras sus dos compañeros permanecieron sentados en unos columpios sin dirigirse ninguna palabra hasta que de pronto se escucharon varios pasos acercándose

—Hola Sarada y Mitsuki— ambos voltearon hacía la voz que los saludó era Chou-Chou que los saludaba con una mano pero al lado de ella se encontraban Inojin y Shikadai —¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde y solos? haaa ya sé están en una cita romántica— por segunda ocasión las mejillas de la Uchiha se sonrojaron esa noche — Claro que no ! Como se te ocurre decir eso estas equivocada— pronunció Sarada un poco molesta por las ocurrencias de su amiga —O vamos Sarada no te avergüenzes de nuestra cita — menciono el peli blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro esta acción y las palabras hicieron que Inojin se molestará pero lo dicimulo con una sonrisa finjida cómo las que solia hacer Sai— Mitsuki di una palabra mas y te rompere todos los huesos— una aura maligna crecía alrededor de Sarada esto pobroco que Mitsuki sudara frio e Inojin sonriera.

—¿Chou-chou que hacen ustedes aqui?—preguntó Mitsuki cambiando de tema para evitar su muy cercana muerte— Que problemático ahora tengo que dar la explicación de porque interrumpimos su cita— menciono con pereza Shikadai.

—¡Ya les dije que no es una cita!—Sarada estaba en sus límites pontro empezaría a golpear a uno cuantos.

—Tranquila Sarada ok no es una cita, estamos aquí porque acabamos de regresar de una misión— esta vez habló Inojin con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a Sarada y que nadie sabía.

—Hey! Chicos ya regrese y que hacen ellos aqui—decia cierto peli rubio señalando al equipo ino-shika-chou — que acaso ellos nos ayudarán con lo del pergamino— no tardo en recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de sarada mientras Mitsuki se golpeaba la frente por la ocurrencia de su compañero.

—tenias que hablar tarado— Sarada no creia que su compañero revelará esa información

—QUE DIJE YO?!— grito boruto con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

—¿De que pergamino estan hablando chicos?— pregunto Inojin— De ninguno—contesto rápidamente Mitsuki— A mí no me engañan estan mintiendo— contesto Shikadai mirando fijamente los ojos de Sarada los cuales lo hipnotisaron por un momento lo que provocó que ambos mirarán así otro lugar, al final se dieron por vencidos y decidieron comentarles todo su plan.

—¿Enserio creen que funcione?—preguntó con duda Chou-Chou —Es lo mas probable pero tenemos que intentarlo a como de lugar, vamos no me digan que ustedes no tienen curiosidad por ver a sus papás mas jóvenes— mas que preguntar Boruto lo afirmaba.

—Que problemático pero si no hay de otra...iremos con ustedes— Shikadai habló sabía que sus compañeros morían por ir además no estaría mal conocer a su viejo mas joven tal vez siendo el mas joven podria ganarle un juego de shogi. Inojin y Chou-Chou estaban felices de que Shikadai aceptará así podrian ir todos juntos.

—Muy bien esta decidido mañana pondremos en práctica lo que diga este pergamino para poder viajar, bien ahora tenemos que descansar para hacerlo a primera hora, ok— habló con entusiasmo el Uzumaki mientras todos asintieron con la cabeza para poder marcharse.

— Espera Sarada te puedo acompañar tu casa esta en el caminó— Inojin no perdería la oportunidad para estar con aquella chica que le robaba sus suspiros— Esta bien vamos ya es tardé, espero que mis padres no se hayan despertado— Sarada presentía que al llegar a su casa se encontraría con alguno de ellos o sólo era paranoia .En todo el caminó ninguno habló pero no hubo necesidad el silencio era cómodo, ya ambos se encontraban afuera de la residencia Uchiha.

—Espera Sarada yo...yo quería preguntarte que si crees que enserio va a funcionar esto?—Inojin no se atrevió en realidad a invitar a Sarada a salir pero de igual manera el tenia esa duda, Sarada tomo a Inojin de los hombros y lo acerco un poco— por supuesto que funcionará no te preocupes— ella estaba tan emocionada que no se percató del rubor de las mejillas de Inojin y que detras de ellos alguien los vigilaba desde un árbol pero no logro escuchar lo que ambos platicaban.

—Sarada ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde y quien es el?— la joven azabache reconocería esa voz donde fuera era la de su padre el gran Sasuke y no se le escuchaba de muy buen humor ya que mostraba que tenia el sharingan activado.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2: un mal presentimiento

VISITA AL PASADO

CAPITULO 2 : Un mal presentimiento

Me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo a

Luna Uchiha H: me encanto tu opinión me emociono mucho, gracias por leer.

—Sarada contéstame ¿quien es el?—señalando al rubio— El es Inojin papá, es un amigo ademas es hijo de la tía Ino y el tío Sai— esto se estaba tornando incomodo para Sarada esto era como un interrogatorio —aún no me has dicho que haces con el y tan tarde— ya había desactivado el sharingan pero aun no quitaba su ceño fruncido.

—Este...lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar y en el camino me encontre con Chou-Chou e Inojin, después de acompañarla a su casa el se ofreció a traerme sólo éso ocurrió papá— la joven peli negra había logrado convencer a Sasuke con su pequeña mentira.

—Está bien pero ya es tardé hay que entrar y tu chiquillo gracias por acompañarla— trato de agradecer pero a un imponía temor en el pequeño rubio—N-no fue nada señor Uchiha será mejor que me retiré, con su permiso— aún se notaba nerviosismo en su voz— que descansen, adios Sarada no vemos luego— y con estas últimas palabras se fue Inojin a su hogar.

A Sasuke no le agradaba ése chico de hecho no le agradaba ningún chico que hosara hablar con su pequeña hija por que así era cómo el la veía su pequeña princesa, aunque no lo demostrará tenia miedo de que encontrará un novio el no lo permitiría ella aún era muy joven para ello así que alejaría a todo chico que se le acercará con la intención de cortejar a su hija.

—Vamos papá ya es tardé y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para entrenar con Boruto y Mitsuki— ambos aún seguían afuera de su casa— hmn — fue la única respuesta de afirmación que recibió y así ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Sarada se preparaba ese mismo día viajaría al pasado y conocería la verdad que le ocultaban sus padres sobre su clan.

—Adiós mamá y papá se me está haciendo tardé nos vemos después— se levantó de la mesa después de desayunar y dispuesta a irse —Que te vaya bien cariño cuidate— Sakura se despidió de su hija con un tierno besó en la frente de ella.— No vayas a regresar tan tarde y no sobre uses el sharingan— Sasuke se despidió de su hija acariciando su cabeza— Entendido papá nos vemos despues—

Así salió de su casa pero se percató de que alguien la esperaba afuera, encima de un árbol era nada mas y nada menos que Inojin que estaba en la rama sentado dibujando —¿Que dibujas Inojin?— el no se habia percatado de la precencia de la chica, rápidamente cerró el cuaderno guardandolo en una mochila que traía —No era nada, ¿Nos vamos?— se podia notar un poco el nerviosismo en sus ojos pero ella decidió dejarlo así— Está bien vamos—.

*En el parqué *

—Aaagh me estoy aburriendo porqué Sarada e Inojin tardan tanto—la Akimichi se estaba desesperando— Chou-Chou tiene razón donde estarán ésos dos — Boruto también se estaba volviendo loco el ya quería probar ese jutsu.

—Lo siento chicos tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en el caminó y pues dos personitas se nos pegaron— el peli rubio se rascaba la cabeza, cuando todos voltearon a ver a Sarada que no estaba sola.

—Andá mi flor de la primavera acepta tener una cita conmigo y verás que no te arrepentirás— todo esto lo dijo con expresiones dramáticas —Metal lee ya te dije que no—trataba de zafar su mano del agarré del pequeño imperativo.

—Pero porqué no?—el chico ya tenia lágrimas en formas de cascaditas — No es obvio Metal lee es porque ella ya tiene novio y ése es Inojin no viste que ambos paseaban juntos aaaah que romántico— hablo una pequeña niña parecida a Boruto y así era ya qué era su hermana Himawari.

—¡¿QUE?!— gritaron Boruto, Mitsuki, Chou-Chou, Shikadai y Metal lee —Éso es cierto! chicos Felicidades— Chou-Chou estaba muy feliz mientras que los jóvenes solo se sonrojaban a mas no poder.

—Éso no es cierto el y yo solo somos amigos— la pobre Sarada no podía mas sentía que si seguían asi se desmayaria — mejor iniciamos con el jutsu—

Todos acintieron —por cierto ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?— preguntó Boruto ya que se le hacía raro que ellos estuvieran ahí— se suponía que Himawari y yo entrenariamos juntos.—

—Sarada nos contó ya todo no te preocupes hermano el y yo sólo observaremos no nos meteremos.— y después de decir esto se llevo al chico con traje verde a sentar a unos metros de ellos.

Boruto sacó el pergamino y lo habrio en el mostraban todos los pasos que tenian que seguir paso a paso para que funcionará a la perfección, los seis formaron un círculo después de prácticar por unos minutos y todos empesaron a hacer los mismos sellos con las manos despues todos mordieron sus dedos pulgares para probocar una pequeña cortada todos manchando su mano contraria y las colocaron en suelo —JUTSU DE VIAJÉ ESPACIO Y TIEMPO— todos hablaron en sincronía pero nada sucedió.

—Oigan no ocurrió nada, ¿enserio esto funcionará?— Shikadai se preguntaba como podía funcionar enserio ése jutsu

—Tal vez esto no funcionará, no debí hacer esto fue patético lamento haberlos echó perder su tienpo— Sarada empezó alejarse se sentía tan frustrada —Espera Sarada tal ves si lo intenta...—Inojin no pudo terminar la oración ya que un sonido llamo su atención y la de los demás un agujero se abrió justo donde se suponía que estaba el pergamino —chicos funcionó lo logramos— Chou-Chou daba saltos de alegría— chicos alejence de ahí tengo un mal presentimiento— Sarada tenia activado el sharingan y lo que veía no le gustaba, gracias a sus ojos podía ver que a través el vortice expulsaba un chacra muy diferente a la que hace un momento tenia.

—Himawari y Metal lee alejense de aquí es peligroso— Boruto estaba muy preocupado y la cara se Sarada no ayudaba en nada, Metal lee tomó a Himawari de la mano y la jaló hasta unos árboles dónde se estaban escondiendo.

El vórtice empezó a absorber cosas pequeñas como piedras y hojas de pronto sintieron como eran atraídos hacía el, la mas cercana era Sarada que ya estaba muy cerca de el —Sarada toma mi mano— Inojin se percató de qué si no actuaba rápido el vortice se llevaría a Sarada, Boruto uso su jutsu clones de sombra para hacer una cadena de ellos sujetandoce a un árbol y el verdadero peli rubio tomaba a Chou-Chou de su mano y esta sujetaba la de Shikadai y Mitsuki mientras el usando una de sus técnicas estiro su brazo para tomar un pié de inojin para que el y Sarada no cayeran en aquel vórtice.

*EN ICHIRAKU*

Se encontraban todos los padres de aquellos jóvenes que estaban justo en ése momento en peligro.

—Me alegra que todos hayan podido venir a almorzar algo como en los viejos tiempos deberás— decía un muy alegre rubio alto y que ademas era el actual Hokage el gran Naruto Uzumaki —Hace mucho tiempo que no habíamos estado reunidos todos pero ahora que el teme esta de regreso todos podremos reunirnos mas seguido—

—Hmp, sigues siendo un dobe pero me alegra estar de regreso— sasuke y naruto seguían insultandose unos minutos mas a todos les causaba gracia.

-Teme-

-Dobe-

—Teme/Dobe—ambos se estaban sujetando de la camisa pero cierta peli rosa se molestó y estaba dispuesta a intervenir.

—¡SE PODRIAN TRANQUI...!—Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sentía un terrible presentimiento que hizo llevar su mano donde esta su corazon y cerrarla en forma de puño mientras su cara iba perdiendo color y su cara mostraba angustia.

—Sakura te sientes bien— Sasuke no pudo evitar preocuparse por su esposa al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba.—Hey sakura que te ocurre estas muy pálida— al igual Naruto pregunto no le gustaba el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

—Sa-sarada...ella esta en problemas lo siento—Sakura se había puesto de pié y estaba por salir pero fue detenida por Sasuke

—Que dices Sakura, ¿Como puedes decir éso?— Ino se estaba angustiando, derrepente apareció un Ambu enfrente de ellos.

—Lord Hokage algo esta sucediendo en los campos de entrenamiento aun no averiguamos que es pero se trata de un extraño jutsu— el Ambu se retiro después de dar su informe.

— Espera un momento dijo los campos de entrenamiento, Sarada se encuentra en ése lugar tenemos que ir Sasuke no aguardaré ni un segundo más — Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza y ambos estaban dispuestos a marcharse pero Naruto los detuvo— Aguarden todos iremos con ustedes— todos salieron de aquél lugar para ponerse en marcha todos con la misma dirección los campos de entrenamiento, todos estaban preocupados ya que sabían que algún peligro estaba cerca de sus hijos.

*EN LOS CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO *

Cada vez la situación era peor y no sabían cuánto tiempo más resistirian —Inojin tienes que soltarme es la única forma en que te salvaras— Sarada savia que ésa era la forma de salvar a sus amigos pero Inojin se negaba jamás la soltería— Estas loca si crees que te soltaremos — Boruto jamás dejaría que un amigo suyo se sacrificara por los demás si ellos podian hacer algo.

—El tiene razón Sarada jamás te abandonaremos— Mitsuki tampoco quería qué algo le sucediera a la joven.

—¡Metal lee llévate a Himawari de aquí y busquen ayuda!— pero más que ayuda Boruto quería protegerlos los jóvenes asintieron y se marcharon a toda velocidad, pero Boruto sintió como el árbol del que estaban sujetos empezaba a partirse hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió el árbol se partio a la mitad y los chicos no pudieron sujetarse más y todos entraron en el vortice pero lograron oír en el último momento antes de que se cerrará el grito de angustia de Sakura —¡NOOO SARADA!— pero era muy tarde el vortice ya estaba cerrado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3:Una aldea diferente

VISITA AL PASADO

Capitulo 3: Una aldea diferente

*En el pasado *

Un Vórtice se abrió en el cielo y a través de el eran arrojados nuestros jóvenes ninjas, en un acto para evitar la caida Inojin dibujó una ave lo suficientemente grande para que todos subieran a ella , todos estaban en cima de ella y está empezaba a descender pero con el poco chacra que le quedaba el ave se transformo solo en tinta dejándolos caer a un bosque quedando todos inconcientes.

—Hey Kakashi sensei, capitán Yamato, Sakura y Sai miren lo que encontre— la voz de cierto peli rubio se oía sorprendida. —¿Qué sucede Naruto que encontraste?—todos ya se encontraban con Naruto pero este era el joven de 15 años que junto con sus compañeros y sensei venían de una misión en la cual habían ido en búsqueda de información sobre el paradero su amigo Sasuke lo último que sabían era que había matado a Orochimaru y que había formado un equipo llamado Taka.

—¿Quienes son ellos?—pregunto Sai, tal vez sus compañeros los conocían.

—Parecen ser genins de la aldea pero se ven muy mal heridos tal vez lucharon contra un oponente mas fuertes que ellos tu que oponinas Kakashi?—

—puede ser Yamato pero tenemos que ayudarlos son de la aldea y necesitan ayuda médica, Sakura puedes hacerte cargó— el ninja copia se dirigió hacia la joven peli Rosa.

Sakura asintió y se acercó al mas cercano de los chicos está era una niña no muy grande de unos 12 años que usaba una blusa roja parecida a la de ella un short blanco, sandalias ninja negras al igual que unas calzetas largas, una banda de konoha atada en su frente, su cabello era negro y usaba unos lentes con armazón color rojo. Sakura se quito sus guantes y empezó a revisar a la joven y curarla con su jutsu médico cuando estuvo por curar una cortada que tenia en su cara una mano sujeto la suya con furza, topandose con unos ojos negros que le eran muy familiares.

Todos se pusieron en alerta, Sarada no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era su madre pero mas joven según como la veía y recordaba las fotografías que alguna vez le enseñó su mamá de cuando ella era chunin.

—Y-yo lo siento no fue mi intención asustarlos— Sarada se había percatado de las presencias de los demás pero recordó que sus amigos podian estar cerca y heridos, trato de ponerse de pié pero un dolor en un costado se lo evitó.

—Espera un momento estas muy lastimada, si buscas a tus amigos ellos están bien no les haremos daño somos ninjas de konoha y los estamos ayudando— Sakura tratava de tranquilizar a la joven azabache.

—¿Ellos estan bien?—Sarada no podia evitar preocuparse por ellos.

—Ahora mismo los reviso trata de descansar un poco — Sakura se acercó a los demas para empezar a curarlos.

*En el futuro ( o presenté como quieran verlo)*

Se encontraban una peli rosa de rodillas en shock, ino y hinata se encontraban desmayadas y una muy alterada Temari que no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de su esposo al igual que karui en los de Chouji, TenTen y Rock lee no dejaban de revisar a su hijo para estar mas tranquilos, mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sai examinaban el pergamino.

—Esto es muy malo ¿De dónde sacaron esto? Ellos no deberian aver visto esto es muy peligroso— Naruto no entendia como es que ellos habían conseguido ese pergamino.

—Naruto que esta sucediendo ¿por que mi hija fue tragada por ese maldito oyó? con un demonio habla— Sasuke estaba tan enojado que había activado el sharingan y el rinegan.

—Teme tienes que controlarte te lo dire cuando estés tranqui...—Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que había recibido un puñetaso mandandolo unos metros atrás.

—Naruto como quieres que nos tranquilizemos cuando vimos como nuestros hijos desaparecieron frente nuestros ojos— Sakura ya tenía tomado a Naruto de la camisa y lo estaba amenazando con darle otro golpe si no hablaba.—Naruto si no hablas en este segundo te mató no entiendes que es mi hija la que esta en peligro—una aura obscura empezó a rodear a la peli rosa.

Naruto les conto todo sobre ese pergamino las reacciones eran de esperarse Sakura quería golpear a naruto Sasuke lo evitó las otras mujeres no dejaban de llorar de solo pensar que sus hijos estaban en peligro en cuanto a los padres ayudaban a Sasuke a detener a Sakura ya que su irá era tan grande que no media su fuerza.

*En el pasado *

—listo termine ya están bien, los demás no tardaran en despertar— Sakura había terminado de curar a los demas.

—Sarada es-estas bien?—Inojin había sido el primer en despertar.— tranquilo Inojin descansa yo estoy bien ¿como te sientes tú?—Inojin trato de sentarse y Sarada fue en su ayuda pero este movimiento dejo al descubierto su espalda dónde los miembros del equipo 7 vieron un abanico que ellos conocían a la perfección.

—¿Chicos donde estamos?— la siguiente en despertar fue Chou-Chou y después fue Mitsuki el cual no dijo ninguna palabra, después fue Shikadai —¿Que rayos fue lo que pasó?—nadie contesto su pregunta ya que al ver a una joven Sakura y Naruto entendió todo y por último fue Boruto el que desperto

—¿Están bien, tienen algún dolor?— Sakura trato de acercarse a los chicos pero éstos rápidamente se pusieron en pose de batalla a excepción de Sarada.

—Oigan tranquilos sólo queremos ayudarlos— kakashi tenia un kunai en la nuca de Boruto — está bien pero usted también debería tranquilizarse — Sarada estaba en la misma posición de el ninja copia pero sin darse cuenta ella tenía activado el sharingan este tenía 3 aspas ya que gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con Sasuke lo había mejorado.

—¿Co-como es que tienes el sharingan y quien eres tu?—Kakashi estaba igual o mas sorprendido que su compañeros. —Contestaremos a todas sus preguntas pero tiene que bajar ése kunai y relajarse— Sarada tenía que asegurarse de que la escucharian.

—Sarada crees que es seguro decirles la verdad esto podría alterar la historia— Shikadai no estaba seguro de poder hablar sobre cono habían llegado y de donde eran.

—tenemos que confiar en ellos despues de todo son los mismos que conocemos solo que mas jóvenes, ademas tenemos que hablar con el Hokage actual tal vez el nos pueda ayudar a regresar— Mitsuki hablaba muy cerio.

—Ahora díganos sus nombres, deberas— naruto se sentía inquieto tenía muchas dudas ¿como quienes eran esos chicos?, ¿Porqué esa chica tenia el sharingan?, ¿Y quién era aquel niño rubio? que le era muy familiar pero no recordaba donde lo había visto.

—Tranquilo idiota ya te lo diremos— Boruto no pudo evitar contestarle así a su futuro padre —¿a quien le llamaste idiota? Mocoso— Naruto no podía creer que aquel niño lo estaba insultando— tu vez a casó a otro idiota por aquí?— la pelea de ambos rubios siguio durante otros segundos hasta que Sakura llamo la atención de éstos cuando destruyo un árbol.

—Sa-sakura tranquilizate ya no dire nada— naruto estaba escontido detrás de Yamato.

—les diremos quien somos y de donde somos pero tienen que creernos— todos se presentaron.

—Mi nombre es Boruto Uzumaki—los presentes no pudieron evitar mírarlo a el y a Naruto, encontraron que ambos se parecían bastante.

—Que fastidio...soy Shikadai Nara—

—Inojin Yamanaka—

—Chou-Chou Akimichi—

—Solo díganme Mitsuki— algo en ese chico les recordó a alguien que ellos conocían y les provocó un escalofrío su sonrisa era tétrica.

—Yo soy Sarada Uchiha— la sorpresa de todos había aumentado no era posible que hubiera otra Uchiha se suponia que Sasuke e Itachi eran los únicos.—Bien ahora escuchen no me gusta repetir las cosas— la azabache les contó como es que habían llegado.

—Eso es sorprendente no puedo creerlo — todos habian puesto atención al relato de la chica.—Bueno creo que lo mejor es llevarlos con lady Tsunade —Kakashi creyó todas las palabras de la joven ya que durante el relato junto todas la piezas y tenía la sospecha de quienes eran los padres de todos los chicos o al menos uno de ellos.

Todos se pusieron en marcha en un par de horas llegaron a la entrada de la aldea que era muy diferente a la que ellos conocían —creó que lo mejor será que usen estas capas para que nadie los vea —los jóvenes usaron las capas negras y entraron después de los mayores mientras Kakashi hablaba con los guardias de la entrada los chicos se sorprendian de solo ver la aldea, esa era una aldea diferente a la que conocían los grandes edificios no estaban detra de las caras de los Hokages.

*En el futuro *

Se encontraba una inconciente peli rosa en medio de un campo de entrenamiento completamente destruido.— Teme se que no te agradó la idea de dejar a Sakura inconciente pero sabíamos que teniamos que controlarla era lo mejor— Sasuke estaba juntó a su esposa el también estaba preocupado por su hija y ahora lo estaba por la reacción que tendría Sakura al despertar.

—Sa-sarada ella es-esta en...—Sakura comenzaba a despertar — Tranquila la traeré de vuelta a casa— Sasuke ayudo a su esposa a ponerse de pié— la oji jade voltio hacia Naruto y se acercó a el, perfectamente savia que pronto recibiría otro golpe pero este nunca llegó.

— Naruto yo lo lamento no quise golpearte tan fuerte, veré como están Hinata e Ino— ninguno de los hombres esperaban que Sakura se disculpara .

Sakura comenzó a curar a Ino pero encontro algo raro en ella.—Ino-puerca felicidades vas a ser mamá otra vez.

—Dobe no salgas con estupideces, ¿Como que tenemos que esperar 48 horas para poder ir tras de ellos— el Uchiha estaba furioso el no podría esperar tanto y Sakura menos.

—Lo siento muchachos pero es el tiempo que pide el pergamino para poder volver a funcionar—

CONTINUARÁ...

Gracias por su apoyo y sus opiniones


	4. Chapter 4: Consecuencias

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, me emociono cada vez que entró y leo los comentarios que me dejan quiero agradecer a:

Luna Uchiha H

Leonelx

diamanteuchiha

Yukipab

kazuyaryo

Discaimer: todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el gran kishimoto.

Perdón por cualquier error que haya tenido. Sin más que decir a leer y dejen sus comentarios sé los agradecería mucho.

CAPITULO 4: Consecuencias

*En la torre de Hokage *

—Ya veo, ustedes si son del futuro se aparecen tanto a sus padres— Tsunade había escuchado a los jóvenes alrededor de una hora y media despues de que Kakashi le dijera que era un asunto de gran importancia — saben lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso, sus padres deben estar preocupados— Tsunade se había levantado de su asiento y estaba parada junto la gran ventana de su oficina.

—Lo sabemos Lady Tsunade por éso necesitamos de su ayuda— Inojin había hablado esta vez después de ver la mirada que tenía Sarada que reflejaba culpa.

—Bien tendré que investigar demasiado, por el momento tendre que asignarles un lugar donde quedarse por lo pensé, que mejor lugar que con sus padres de este tiempo— Tsunade tenía una gran sonrisa ella savia que no se esperaban ésa ademas seria un gran momento para que conocieran mas de sus padres.

—Lady Tsunade esta segura de su decisión— Shizune estaba preocupada por la decisión que había elegido su maestra.

—Por supuesto Shizune o acaso dudas de mis decisiones—esto último lo dijo con una cara que aterro a Shizune— No claro que no Lady Tsunade yo sería incapaz de dudar de sus decisiones— Shizune empezaba a sudar del miedo .

—Ahora quiero que llames a Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi...— la Hokage fue interrumpida por Mitsuki— disculpe Hokage pero no creó que pueda encontrar a mi padre el no vive a qui en la aldea— termino de hablar con una sonrisa de provocó un escalofrío en Tsunade mientras pensaba—(Quien será su padre y porque me recuerda a Orochimaru, a casó el sera...)—Bien por lo mientras te asignare que te quedes con Hinata Hyuga estoy segura de que aceptará— el chico sólo asintió—.

—Disculpe Lady Tsunade ¿por que no llamó a mi padre?— después de un largo silencio Sarada habló se sentía confundida al igual que todos.

—Lady Tsunade aquí estan todos—Shizune entró a la oficina junto con los demás evitando que Tsunade contestara, detras de ella entraron todos los chicos.

—Bien los reúne aquí por que tengo una misión para ustedes de rango S —Tsunade empezó a comentarles lo sucedido.

*En el bosque a 30 kilómetros de konoha *

Se encontraban un chico peli celeste y ojos púrpura otro chico pero este tenia el cabello naranja y tenia mayor musculatura, ambos se dirigían hacía su punto de encuentro con su compañera una chica de cabellera roja, ojos Rojos muy obscuros y usaba lentes, y con su lider un chico de 16 años con cabello negro con destellos azules, ojos negros como la noche y posedor del sharingan.

—Jugo crees en realidad que aquella chiquilla sea una sobreviviente del clan Uchiha— Suigetsu tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza— tu mismo lo visté ella es poseedora del sharingan, tenemos qué decirle esto a Sasuke— el peli naranja hablo con tanta seriedad que Suigetsu prefirió ya no hablar ya que habían llegado a su destino.

—¿Y bien, cara de pez que es lo que abrió ese agujero?— Karin había sido la primera en hablar.

Jugo y Suigetsu se miraron y empezaron a contar lo que vieron

«FlashBack»

Ambos chicos se dirigían hacía el lugar donde hace poco se había abierto un Vórtice en el cielo esto había llamado la atención de su líder y mandó a ambos á inspeccionar el lugar, cuando ambos llegaron se escondieron en unos árboles ya que frente ellos se encontraban ninjas de la hoja y unos niños que al parecer eran genins de la misma aldea pero lo que llamo la atención de ambos era el abanico que portaba una niña peli negra pero al observar bien descubrieron que esta tenia los mismos ojos de su líder ponía ante la batalla ésos ojos color rojos como la sangre que llegaban a intimidar a cualquiera.

Ambos observaron la escena un momento mas ya que los ninjas partian hacía konoha, ellos decidieron regresar con sus compañeros porque tenían una información que tal vez le alegraría a su líder.

«Fin de FlashBack»

—Éso es imposible Itachi y yo somos los únicos Uchihas, pero por lo que me cuentan eso no es del todo cierto— Sasuke empezó a formular un plan tenía que verla con sus propios ojos— guarden sus cosas iremos a konoha por esa niña— todos asintieron y ahora todos se dirigían hacía a konoha pero ninguno se percató de que eran vigilados por un integrante de Akatsuki esté era Zetsu.

—tu que opinas crees que esto le interese— habló esté con una voz algo bromista— Por supuesto que le interesará, hay que darnos prisa—se contesto así mismo pero cambiando la voz a una mas grave esto se debía a que el Zetsu negro era el que hablaba esta vez y así ambos se fueron en busca de su líder.

*En konoha *

Tsunade habia terminado su relato todos tenian una cara de asombro no podían creer que ésos chicos eran sus hijos en el futuro a excepción de Sakura y Hinata ya que ambas se les habia asignado cuidar a Sarada porque Sasuke no estaba en la aldea y a Mitsuki lo cuidaria Hinata por que ninguno de sus padres vivía en la aldea.

—Bien pueden retirarse— todos salieron de la oficina sin saber que decir o que hacer, Chouji llevó a Chou-Chou a comer junto con Shikamaru y Shikadai que les hacían compañía al igual que Ino e Inojin.

Naruto llevó a Boruto a comer ramen y Hinata los acompaño a petición de Boruto y Mitsuki al igual Sarada y Sakura los acompañaban pero en el caminó se toparon con shino y Kiba.

—¡Hey! Hinata ¿A dónde vas? se suponía que entrenariamos — kiba había hablado mientras shino guardaba silencio.—Lo siento chicos pero no podré acompañarlos tengo que cuidar de el —habló Hinata mientras señalaba a Mitsuki esté sólo sonrió.

Kiba miró a Naruto y empezó a hablar— Naruto es cierto que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru?—Mitsuki y Sarada se pusieron palidos mientras Boruto los observaba con asombro se suponía que Orochimaru era el padre de su amigo y mas le asombro fue saber que esté esta muerto y por culpa de su sensei.

—Si, kiba el lo mato—Naruto contesto a la pregunta del chico, sin muchos ánimos.

—No puedo creer que no sólo haya traicionado la aldea sino también a la serpiente si que los Uchihas les gusta traicionar a todos aquellos que tienen a su alrededor—Kiba seguía ablando, pero los mayores no se habían percatado de que los dos chicos mas jóvenes observaban a su compañera azabache que lo único que iso fue bajar la mirada cerrar los puños con fuerza pero no aguanto mas y estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

—Chicos están aquí que bueno los podemos acompañar— Ino había llegado con Inojin sujetado de la mano desde que se enteró de que el era su hijo en el futuro no se separo en ningun momento de el mientras el chico estaba muy sonrojado pero su cara cambio al ver la expresión de irá que tenía Sarada en su rostro.

La conversación se repitió y Sarada aún seguía aun con su expresión sus amigos y Sakura se percataron de lo que sucedía, Sakura estuvo a punto de callarlos pero Kiba siguió hablando — sin duda Sasuke es igual a Itachi un par de traidores solo son basura los Uchihas son solo basura— Naruto y Sakura se enfurecieron tanto que estuvieron a punto de golpearlo pero alguien habló.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir— Sarada habia llegado a su límite— ¿Que?¿Que los Uchihas son basura? Pues así es lind...— no terminó su frase porque había sido derribado de un golpe en el rostro que Sarada le había dado, todo fue tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar hasta que Sarada tomo a Kiba de la chaqueta y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro —¡Te retó a que lo repitas en mi cara!— la chica estaba tan furiosa que en su mano libre había formado un chidori y tuviera activado el sharingan.

—Kiba será mejor que te disculpes—Shino por fin había hablado—Jamás, si lo que dije fue verdad y ninguna mocosa me ará cambiar mi palabra, Akamaru ataca — esté no logró avanzar ya que una bestia dibujada por Inojin se había interpuesto en su camino.

La peli negra intentó golpear al Inozuka pero no lograba moverse —Sarada no puedes hacerlo...Tks que problemáticas son las mujeres— Shikadai había atrapado a Sarada con su jutsu posesión de sombra.

—sueltame...— Sarada había soltado un pequeño susurro que apenas fue audible para algunos —¡DIJE QUÉ ME SOLTERAS!—está vez había gritado pero en su voz se escuchaba desesperación y tristeza, ella había bajado la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas que caían al suelo.—Shikadai por favor... te lo pido cómo tu amiga, liberame…ahora— todo lo había dicho con la voz entrecortada.

CONTINUARÁ...

Boom aquí se queda el capítulo no olviden dejar su opinión y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo llamado:

SENTIMIENTOS

No se lo pierdan!


	5. Chapter 5: sentimientos

quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a:

 **Luna Uchiha H**

 **Leonelx**

 **diamanteuchiha**

 **Yukipab**

 **kazuyaryo**

 **Roxas**

 **Leonelx**

 **Discaimer:** todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el gran kishimoto.

Perdón por cualquier error que haya tenido. Sin más que decir a leer y dejen sus comentarios sé los agradecería mucho.

* * *

VISITA AL PASADO

CAPITULO 5: sentimientos

—sueltame...— Sarada había soltado un pequeño susurro—¡DIJE QUÉ ME SOLTERAS!—está vez había gritado pero en su voz se escuchaba desesperación y tristeza, ella había bajado la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas que caían al suelo.—Shikadai por favor... te lo pido cómo tu amiga, liberame…ahora— todo lo había dicho con la voz entrecortada, lo que provocó que el Nara sintiera culpa por detenerla de ésa manera.

—viejo déjala ya— Inojin se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano en el hombro del Nara este solo asintió y la liberó.

En cuanto fue liberada la chica soltó al joven Inozuka y dio un saltó hacía un árbol y empezó a alejarse sus amigos estuvieron a punto de seguirla pero se percataron de que Sakura iba tras ella y decidieron dejarla en paz.

—¡Eres un TARADO Kiba!— Naruto había tomado a Kiba por el cuello de la chaqueta pero fue detenido por Hinata.

—Na-naruto se que lo que dijo Kiba estubo mal pero...pero no lo lastimes por favor— Hinata tenia una mirada triste que provocó que Naruto sintiera culpa y lo solto.

—Que les pasa a todos? Esa chiquilla quiso matarme y a ustedes no les importa?— Kiba estaba muy confundido y molesto.

Todos los amigos de la Uchiha se acercaron entré ellos y empezaron a hablar.

—Jamás había visto a Sarada en ése estado— Chou-Chou estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga

Kiba se acercó a los chicos después de que le contaron sus compañeros lo sucedido y porque había reaccionado de ese modo la chica.—oigan lo siento, no sabía nada de eso—kiba se estaba disculpando pero fue interrumpido por Boruto.

—La próxima vez que hables así de un Uchiha enfrente de ella no permitiré que la detengan— Boruto habló de una manera demasiado amenazante.

No lejos de allí en donde alguna vez vivieron el clan Uchiha, se encontraba una desconsolada azabache en donde se suponía que era su casa solo que estaba mas deteriorada y sucia se adentró ignorando las cintas de prohibido el paso, se quedó mirando donde se suponía que estaba la sala y se tiró de rodillas dejando salir mas rapido sus lágrimas y gritos ahogados en su garganta que solo provocaban que sintiera como sí se la estuvieran desgarrando, a su mente vino los recuerdos felices que tubo con sus padres antes de venir, una y otra vez se preguntaba por que diablos tuvo que venir en ése instante odio a todos a Sasuke por nunca decirle nada, a Kiba por decirle la verdad, a todos sin ninguna razón a Sakura por no estar ahí para consolarla, pero unos segundos después sintió una mano en su hombro que le trajo paz al darse la vuelta se topó con su madre pero en su adolescencia.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa como las que le solía dar su mamá que le decía todo va a estar bien, Sarada solo pudo abrazarla y desahogar sus sentimientos a través de su llanto y Sakura correspondió a su abrazó.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien— la separo un poco y limpio las lágrimas que aún bajaban por sus mejillas —Ven tenemos que irnos tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti — Sarada solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y ambas salieron de la casa.

—Vamos primero a mi casa tu ropa se ensucio, ahí te podrás cambiar mis padres no están se fueron de viaje así que estaremos solas—Sarada no hablaba solo escuchaba.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la casa de la Haruno esta llevó a Sarada a la habitación donde podría quedarse así que le dejo su cuarto, cuando la pequeña Uchiha salió Sakura le ofreció su ropa ya limpia .

—Sarada, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Sakura por fin se animó a hablar, Sarada asintió—¿En realidad tu no sabes nada de la masacre del clan Uchiha?—la pequeña azabache palidecío, y Sakura al notarlo no pudo evitar cubrir su boca ante su acción tan irresponsable— Y-yo lo siento no, no quise decir...como lo siento soy tan tonta— Sakura bajó la mirada en forma de arrepentimiento.

—Tranquila se qué mi clan fue asesinado hace ya tiempo— Sarada trataba de darle animos a la peli rosa—aunque jamás me han dicho quien fue — sakura pretendía decirle quién había sido pero prefirió callar.

—(Se que pronto lo descubrirás— pensó Sakura )—Te parece si buscamos a tus amigos se que deben estar preocupados por ti, se les notaba— Sarada recordó como se había alejado sin decir nada se paro de un salto se puso sus sandalias ninja y miro a Sakura para que se diera prisa, los movimientos de la chica alegraron mucho a Sakura al parecer Sarada ya estaba mejor así que se dio prisa para seguirla.

* ** _En el futuro_** *

La situación había sido explicada a los demas padres de los jóvenes al igual se había explicada la misión y se seleccionó a los que irían, estos serían:

Naruto, en casó de que se encontrarán con Obito o algún Akatsuki.

Sakura iría como ninja medico si es que alguien estuviera herido.

Sasuke, este se haría cargo de recolectar información y sería capitán de la misión.

Sai, iria como apoyo en casó de qué hubiera que pelear

Mientras tanto los demás se quedarían, Shikamaru se haría cargo de la aldea y como mano derecha estaría Temari, Ino se quedaría por su embarazo por el cual estaba feliz pero muy cansada Chouji se quedaría para cuidarla junto con Hinata mientras karui iría a arreglar unos asuntos con el Raikage, Rock lee y Ten-Ten se harían cargo de cuidar a Metal lee y Himawari.

—Entendiendo esto podremos partir en cuanto se pueda abrir el portal, por el momento es todo tenemos que descansar a sido un día muy agotador para todos— Naruto habló para que todos se retirarán a sus respectivos hogares.—Vámonos Hinata tenemos que descansar, te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta, deberás— El Hokage le dedicó una sonrisa que le brindó paz y tranquilidad a su corazón.

Así todos los matrimonios se fueron a sus casas mientras en la residencia Uchiha, Sakura y Sasuke habían entrado y sentían la casa tan vacía sin su pequeña Sarada. Apenas si probaron bocado ambos no estaban de animó de sólo pensar que su hija podría estar en peligro y ellos sin poder hacer nada. Cuándo Sakura se dirigía a su habitación después de haber lavado los platos se acercó a la habitación de su hija, todo estaba tan silencioso , al entrar se encontró con un azabache sentado en la esquima de la cama individual de su hija, el hombre traía entre sus manos un retrato de la pequeña familia que eran.

Cuando el hombre sintió que alguien lo observaba giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermosa peli rosa se acercó a su marido lo tomo de las manos y se sentó juntó a el, este giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos que tanto le gustaban— Te juro que la traeré sana y a salvó, no permitiré que nada le pase— Sasuke apretó un poco las manos de su mujer.

—Se que lo arás Sasuke y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte— Sakura depósito un pequeño besó en la mano de Sasuke.

—No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, debí quedarme contigo cuando me lo pediste aquella noche si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando— Sasuke bajo la cara, en la que mostraba arrepentimiento en ella.—Sakura si algo les llegará a pasar a ti o a Sarada, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno— La oji Jade coloco ambas manos en cada una de las mejillas del peli negro y lo miro a los ojos.

—Sasuke no tienes de que preocuparte la traeremos a casa y además jamas, jamas volverás a estar sólo porque nos tendrás a ambas junto a tu lado—Sakura recargo su cabeza en el arco entré el cuello y el hombro de su esposo y este la atrajo mas jalando su cintura— siempre sabes que decir — beso la frente de Sakura justo donde se encontraba su sello.—ése es mi trabajo— Sakura termino la charla con un dulce besó que coloco en los labios de su marido.

Ambos se retiraron a su habitación para acabar de alistar su equipo que necesitarían .

 _ ***En el pasado***_

En una cueva obscura se encontraban todos los miembros restantes de Akatsuki, Zetsu les informado acerca de cómo un Vórtice se había abierto por donde cayeron un grupo de jóvenes ninjas los cuales dijeron ser del futuro

—No puedo creerlo...es absurdo nadie tiene ésas habilidades o ¿si?—Deidara dudaba de la historia.

—Deidara sempai, usted creé eso? Tobi se siente confundido— "Tobi" hacía señas en muestra que confusión.

—Tal vez no sea cierto pero tenemos que confirmarlo en casó de que sea cierto tenemos que atráparlos y sacarles la información de como viajaron— Pain estaba formando un plan lo suficientemente bueno para ir por los pequeños viajeros

—Cuándo partimos Pain?—pregunto directamente Konan— Mañana por la tardé partimos— contesto el peli naranja

—Espero encontrar a alguien fuerte samaheda esta hambrienta— hablo el espadachín con piel azulada

—Nada nos afirma que nos encontraremos con shinobis así que calmate Kisame— Itachi hablo sin ningun gestó en su cara, todos empezaron a retirarse para alistar sus cosas pero Itachi observó como Zetsu y "Tobi"se apartaban de los demás, el Uchiha sabía que el de la máscara naranja guardaba muchos secretos y que también era un miembro de su clan así que decidió seguirlo y escuchar que era lo que ocultaban.

—Tobi descubrimos algo que tal ves te gustaría saber...—Zetsu le habló todo lo ocurrido mientras Itachi escuchaba todo y cada vez se sorprendía más en especial al escuchar que había entre ellos otra Uchiha.

—Tenemos que atraparlos en especial a la niña que es Uchiha me servirá en mis planes— "Tobi" empezó a caminar de regreso a la cueva junto con Zetsu, mientras Itachi seguí escondido destras de un árbol tenia que planear como acercarse a la Uchiha lo suficiente para hablar con ella o por lo menos protegerla de "Tobi" pero de una cosa estaba seguro no dejaría que nadie se apodere de esa niña… por la información que Zetsu les había dado la Uchiha tendría alrededor de 13 años, y poseía el un sharingan más avanzado sin duda ésa niña era una prodigio y evitaría que algo malo le pasará ya que sí ellos venían del futuro seria hija de alguno de los Uchiha que seguían con vida entré ellos su hermano menor. De algo estaba seguro es que de el no era ya que "Tobi" se había encargado de matar a la mujer que alguna vez amó y amara, en cuanto al enmascarado no había probabilidades de el fuera el padre ya que estaba obsesionado con atrapar a los Biujis , solo quedaba una opción...Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

Hola soy videlsnssj su autora .

Woow la cosa se complica para todos. Los adultos tratan de arreglar todo para su viaje.

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

 _ **Título:CAPITULO 5: sentimientos**_


	6. Chapter 6:conviviendo con el pasado

¿Les e dicho cuánto amó sus comentarios?.  
Gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus comentarios:

 **diamanteuchiha**

 **Guest**

 **kazuyaryo**

 **Leonelj5**

 **Leonelx**

 **Luna Uchiha H**

 **Roxas**

 **Yukipab**

 _ **Discaimer**_ : todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el gran kishimoto.

Perdón por cualquier error que haya tenido.

* * *

VISITA AL PASADO CAPITULO 6: Conviviendo con el pasado

* **En el pasado** *

—Oye Boruto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—Inojin se había acercado al Uzumaki lo suficientemente para que nadie de los de ése tiempo los escuchará— Claro Inojin qué sucede— Boruto pudo observar que la cara de Inojin reflejaba preocupación— Tu crees que Sarada se encuentra bien...bueno es que me preocupa su bienestar— el Yamanaka sonaba preocupado

—Sarada es de las personas mas fuertes que conozco...pero verla en ese estado...no se que decirte Inojin —el ánimo de los chicos estaba por los suelos .

—¿Porqué las caras largas?—ambos jóvenes miraron hacía donde estaba la peli negra, pero al igual notaron que sus ojos estaban algo rojos producto de que había llorado durante un largó tiempo.  
—¡Sarada! Estas bien—Chou-Chou fue la primera en correr y abrazar a su mejor amiga.  
—Oigan lamento haberlos preocupado no fue mi intención pero necesitaba espacio para controlarme— Sarada sentía culpa por haber preocupado a sus amigos.

—Sí seras tonta cuatro ojos, no tienes de que disculparte no fue tu culpa— Boruto le sonrío para animar a su compañera.— Boruto tiene razón Sarada no tienes de que disculparte te entendemos— Esta vez Mitsuki fue el que le sonrío a Sarada provocando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Oye Sarada cierto?…yo, yo lo lamento no debí decir todo éso— el Inozuka se acercó a la azabache para poder disculparse.

—Hmp, da igual solo no vuelvas a insultar a mi clan, tienes suerte de que no haya sido mi padre el que te escucho o aun peor mi madre ella si te hubiera matado— a los pequeños les resbaló una gota de sudor al recordar el carácter de su querida tía.

—¡Me muero de hambre!— la pequeña Akimichi estaba cansada y hambrienta en realidad todos los pequeños lo estaban pero trataban de disimular.

—Yo también tengo hambre, que les parece si vamos todos por un tazón de ramen— Naruto empezó a caminar dierecto a ichiraku mientras tomaba a Boruto de la mano para guiarlo—¡Oye! Tonto ¿que crees que haces?— Boruto se sentía feliz por la acción de su joven padre pero no mostraría ésa clase de sentimientos.—Pues que no ves, los llevó a comer algo— Todos siguieron a Naruto ya que al igual que ellos también tenían hambre.

—Tienes unos amigos increibles, todos se preocuparon por ti— Sakura camino junto a la pequeña Uchiha, ver cómo todos ellos se preocuparon por la peli negra le dio nostalgia —Hmp, lo se son los mejores— la Uchiha se sentía afortunada de tener unos amigos tan buenos que se preocupaban y la defendían.

 ***En Ichiraku** *

Despues se una corta camita todos habían llegado al pequeño local donde los recibió Teuchi con una gran sonrisa como lo hacía cada vez que un cliente llegaba y como no hacerlo si su cliente número uno había traído a todos sus amigos.

—¡Hey! Viejo un tazón de ramen para todos— —En un momento se los tengo listos—

Todos comían con tranquilidad hasta que cierto peli Rubio empezó a competir contra su compañero igualmente rubio pero menor, la competencia iba igualada.  
La competencia no duro mas de 7 tazones ya que Sarada y Sakura detuvieron a sus compañeros ya que ambos se negaban a rendirse. Después de que pagaron la cuenta cada uno empezó a despedirse e irse.  
Naruto se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura, Sarada, Hinata y Mitsuki por petición de Boruto.

A unas calles de llegar a la residencia Haruno Sai apareció ante ellos.  
—Hey! Sai ¿que haces aquí?, deberás— cómo siempre su curiosidad de Naruto le gano.

—la Hokage me a informado lo sucedido, dijo que sería de ayuda proteger a estos Genins— como siempre el pálido peli negro tenia una sonrisa falsa.— ademas pude observar los últimos acontecimientos, se nota que la Uchiha es muy fuerte y tiene un carácter parecido al tuyo— el Ambu giró su rostro para mirar a Sakura— ¿No lo crees fea?— una vena apareció en la frente de la peli rosa al igual que la pequeña Uchiha.

Mientras en los demás les bajaba una gota de sudor, todos se preguntaban como era posible que el Ambu aún siguiera vivo luego recordaban que tenían que detenerla o el Ambu recibiría un golpe por parte de su compañera.

—Además quería preguntarles ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al pequeño que estaba con Ino?— al Ambu le había dado una gran curiosidad al ver a un niño hacer una técnica muy parecida a la suya.

 **«FlashBack»**

Desde que la Hokage le había informado su nueva misión qué era proteger a unos visitantes (muy peculiares) no había descansando tenía que encontrarlos.

Logro encontrarlos cerca de un parqué pero se estuvo al margen ya que logro presenciar cómo todos se reunían y hablaban sobre la noticia que hace poco habían recibido de qué Uchiha Sasuke había asesinado a Orochimaru. Lo que lo detuvo fue que el Inozuka habló mal del ex compañero de su equipo y clan, el sabía a la perfección que no se podía hablar mal de el ya que se pagarían las consecuencias cómo no saberlo después de aquel golpe que le había dado Sakura, entendió que no lo tendría qué hacer al menos que quisiera morir.

Justo cuándo sus compañeros iban a golpear al chico alguien se les adelantó quien más que la peli negra quien ya lo tenía nuevamente preparado para otro golpe pero el Inozuka llamó a su fiel compañero camino para atacarla pero akamaru fue detenido por una bestia de tinta.  
Este jutsu lo sorprendío demasiado ya que era igual a uno de sus ataques que el solia usar, después de que el compañero de la peli negra la detuviera con un jutsu posición de sombra y está enfurecida logro irse, Sai decidió que quería saber mas de aquel joven Genin Rubio y con jutsus idénticos a los suyos.

« **fin del FlashBack** »

—Ahora que lo pienso bien...que no él otro niño Rubio con piel pálida, no usó una técnica tuya Sai— la peli rosa recordo el momento en qué aquel joven de piel pálida había usado una técnica de su compañero.

—Así es, por eso quiero pedirte de favor, fea ¿Podrías decirme dónde lo encontraría?—  
—claro, de echó podría perdirte de favor que después de que lo veas y hablen, le digas a Ino que venga a mi casa— el Ambu asintió y después de que la peli Rosa le dijera donde encontrarlos partió marcha hacía la floreria Yamanaka.

( _En la casa de los Yamanaka_ )

—¿Sé te ofrece algo más Inojin?— la peli rubia estaba más que contenta al tener al joven Genin.  
—No gracias má-ino yo... bueno no se como llamarte—el estaba un poco incómodo no sabía como llamar a su madre, por un lado deseaba llamarla mamá pero por otro era raro ella era demasiado joven para llamarla así.

—Mmmm... veamos, solo llámame Ino por el momento— ambos sonreíeron e Ino bajó las escaleras para preparar la cena.

Inojin salió un momento al balcón se sentía cansado y angustiado, no quería nisiquiera imaginarse como estaría su madre en el futuro, de seguro que cuando regresará a su tiempo ella lo castigaría, para relajarse un poco decidió dibujar un poco era un hábito que heredó de su padre y lo primero que recordó fue la que no había acabado el dibujo que estaba haciendo antes de venir ya que había sido interrumpido por Sarada pero el no hubiera querido que ella lo viera ya que éste era un dibujo de la peli negra.

Sin darse cuenta Inojin su padre de ése tiempo lo observaba y veía a la perfección el dibujo.  
—Es muy linda— en un pestañear Inojin cerró su cuaderno y miro hacía su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba un Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.— Hola, ¿Qué tal?—  
—H-hola...¿Que haces aquí?— era la segunda vez en el día que sé sentí raro al hablar con sus padres.

—Bueno verás estoy aquí por qué la Hokage me a encomendado estar pendiente de ésta misión aparte estoy intrigado por tus habilidades, te observé hace un par de horas y e visto tu técnica— Inojin esta sorprendido nunca se dio cuenta en que momento los observaban.

—Así que soy tu padre en el futuro— el peli rubio casi cae de su lugar por la impresión, sabía que su padre era muy astuto no podría negarlo así que sólo asintió. —Ya veo, me alegra saber que algún día tendré lazos mas grandes y con más personas— por raro que sonará Sai sonreía con una sonrisa verdadera.

Ambos voltearon hacía atrás dónde escucharon un ruido y encontraron a una con una bandeja en una mano y galletas y leche esparcida por el suelo.  
—¡¿QUE?!— la pobre peli rubia estaba tan aturdida y confundida que no tardo en desplomarse en el suelo.

—Creó que nos escucho— Sai sonreía por ver la situación de su futura esposa el peli negro no le molestaba saber que la Yamanaka seria algún día su esposa ya que le agradaba mucho Ino, su forma de ser y aparte le parecía una muchacha muy hermosa y sincera.  
—Tu crees?— Inojin reía igualmente por su padre.

« **En el futuro»** (Lejos de la aldea exactamente fuera de una guarida)

—Te puedes dar prisa, ya no aguanto más los pies me están matando— una voz de mujer se escuchaba enojada.  
—Tranquila zanahoria pronto tendrás a Sarada, Boruto y Mitsuki en tus garras, además si seguimos a éste paso llegaremos por la mañana, aprende del grandulon que no se a quejado— la voz de éste era de un hombre con tono burlón y llevaba una enorme espada, mientras que la otra persona llevaba una capa negra y sólo se limitaba a escuchar la pelea de sus compañeros.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bueno antes de que me quieran matar por dejarlo aquí, quiero aclarar algunas dudas 1) Sakura no sabe aún que Sarada es su hija 2) En cuanto lo de la relación de Sarada e Inojin aún no es seguro.

Bien es todo me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo llamado

"Calor de un hogar"


	7. Chapter 7:calor de un hogar

Gracias por sus comentarios chicos

 **diamanteuchiha**

 **Guest**

 **kazuyaryo**

 **Leonelj5**

 **Leonelx**

 **Luna Uchiha H**

 **Roxas**

 **Reading Pixie**

 **Yukipab**

 **ZoeyScarlet**

 **Discaimer** : todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el gran kishimoto.

Perdón por cualquier error que haya tenido.

* * *

VISITA AL PASADO

Capitulo 7: calor de un hogar

«En el futuro»(Lejos de la aldea exactamente fuera de una guarida)

—Te puedes dar prisa, ya no aguanto más los pies me están matando— una voz de mujer se escuchaba enojada.

—Tranquila zanahoria pronto tendrás a Sarada, Boruto y Mitsuki en tus garras, además si seguimos a éste paso llegaremos por la mañana, aprende del grandulon que no se a quejado— la voz de éste era de un hombre con tono burlón y llevaba una enorme espada, mientras que la otra persona llevaba una capa negra y sólo se limitaba a escuchar la pelea de sus compañeros.

—Tu no entiendes cara de pez... t-tu no sabes que se siente que te aparten de tu pequeña ahijada, sobrino y tu casi hijo— sin razón alguna la peli roja se puso a llorar mientras sus compañeros la miraban sin entender.—¡Así que no me digas que tengo que hacer!.

Ambos hombres seguían sin entender el comportamiento de la Uzumaki, primero se ponía a llorar como Magdalena y después se ponía como una loca histérica.

—Karin, ¿Te sientes bien?— Juugo se acercó a su compañera, está sólo volteo—claro ¿porqué no debería estarlo?— a ambos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

—vamos dense prisa ya casi llegamos, ¿Me pregunto si Sarada y Mitsuki ya son novios?— Suigetsu empezó a carcajearse cómo si no tuviera fín pero fue callado por un puñetazo de la peli roja.

—¡¿Porqué te ríes idiota?!—la mujer por fin había soltado al espadachín.

—Zanahoria sí no te has dado cuenta, nuestro querido compañero Sasuke es un padre sobre protector y no creó que dejé que el hijo del hombre que quiso poseer su cuerpo en su juventud se acerque a ella sin tener que pasar sobre su cadáver—

Juugo tenía una mirada de aburrimiento el también estaba de acuerdo con Suigetsu pero era porqué el peli naranja se había encariñado de la pequeña Uchiha pero también quería a Mitsuki y pues también le gustaría que fueran algo más qué compañeros de equipo, y así siguieron los compañeros del antiguo equipo Taka con su camino, claro que el peli celeste y la peli roja seguían discutiendo pero ambos Iván tomados de la mano, mientras que el peli naranja los observaba y se preguntaba cómo era posible que ninguno mato al otro después de tanto tiempo .

« **En el pasado** »

( _Residencia Yamanaka_ )

La peli rubia por fín había despertado y miraba a ambos chicos de piel pálida para después ponerse tan roja como un tomate.

—N-no es verdad...¿cierto?— la peli rubia estaba a punto de desmayarse pero recobró la compostura de inmediato.

—La fea me pidió de favor avisarte que si podrías ir a su casa, claro junto con Inojin creo que la "mini fea" (Sarada) se sentiría mejor con un amigo cerca— el peli negro volteo a ver al pequeño Yamanaka que ahora se encontraba todo rojo.—Por cierto Ino creó que en el futuro deberíamos darle un hermanito a Inojin— Sai sonrió pero esta era una sonrisa sincera

—¡Papá/Sai!— ambos Yamanaka estaban tan rojos que solo pudieron tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

Y así los tres partieron a la residencia Haruno.

( _En la residencia Haruno_ )

Sarada se encontraba en el balcón de la recámara de su madre de ése tiempo, la Uchiha se sentía frustrada, impotente de no poder hacer algo para regresar a su tiempo pero de cierta manera no quería regresar y ver las caras de decepción de los padres de sus amigos, del Hokage, de su madre pero sobre todo la de su padre, siempre quiso ver una mirada de orgullo de su padre hacía ella pero cuando regresará sólo tendría una mirada llena de decepción.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que pronto saldrían

—Soy una vergüenza para mi clan...soy patética a este paso jamás seré Hokage— lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Una mano apretó el hombro de la Uchiha en forma de apoyo—No digas éso— esa voz era inconfundible para la peli negra, pues se trataba de la peli rosa.

Sarada parpadeo un par de veces para alejar las lágrimas acumuladas.— Pero es verdad, no e hecho más que dar problemas y no podré ayudar a resolverlos, nisiquiera tenemos el pergamino para volver y los más probable es que aún no an encontrado ése pergamino en este tiempo— el ánimo de la peli negra estaba por los suelos.

—Soy una...¡Inútil!—las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer por sus mejillas pero la Haruno las limpio.

—Sarada, no creó que seas una inútil... tal vez as tomado una par de decisiónes malas, pero aún las puedes arreglar ...sólo no te des por vencida— acto después la peli rosa tomó a la Uchiha entre sus brazos para abrazarla y la acción fue correspondida por Sarada.

—Gracias ma...Sakura—la peli negra arregló su error antes de que la médico ninja descubriera que ella era su madre.

Ambas tuvieron que deshacer el abrazo por que alguien llamaba en la puerta.

—Debe ser Ino e Inojin, será mejor que habrá— la peli rosa salió de la habitación, mientras Sarada se quedaba sola aprovechó para entrar al baño y poder arreglar un poco su aspecto.

( ** _Con ambos Uzumaki's_** )

Ambos estaba fuera del departamento de Naruto estaban por entrar pero Naruto se detuvo, por primera vez no dormiría sólo en casa...sentiría lo que sé siente tener una familia, compañía durante la noche aunque fuera sólo por unos días.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?!, andá date prisa me estoy orinando — el pequeño peli rubio ya comenzaba a bailar.

—Sabes, deberías tenerme más respeto mocoso— el Rubio mayor le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo para después abrir la puerta— Soy tu padre, deberás—

El rubio menor sobo el lugar donde el mayor le había golpeado para después dirigirse al baño .

El chico kiubi se quedó congelado en la entrada del pequeño apartamento pues la palabra que había dicho rondaba por su cabeza,

¡Padre! el era su padre en el futuro, aún no lo podía asimilar, un montón de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza como:

-¿Era un buen padre?

-¿Quién era la madre?

-¿Tenia más hijos?

-¿Cómo se sentía tener una familia?

Ésas y muchas más preguntas surgieron pero tendría tiempo para hablar con el pequeño Genin, por el momento disfrutaría tener compañía en su hogar, así que sólo entró con una gran sonrisa.

( _ **Residencia Hyuga**_ )

La oji perla estaba sentada juntó el peli celeste, ambos toman té el silencio era cómodo pero fue interrumpido cuando una las puertas fue abierta por un joven de cabello castaño y ojos como dos perlas.

— señorita Hinata lamento interrumpir su té pero su prade la a llamado—

—N-no hay problema Neji, ¿podría pedirte un favor?—la peli azul se levantó del cojín en el que estaba.

—Por supuesto, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?— el Hyuga examinaba con la vista al peli celeste que aun se mantenía sentado y tomando aquel líquido caliente pero que con el rabillo de su ojo miraba al castaño.

— Podrías hacerle compañía a Mitsuki — la oji perla señalo con su mano al chico que ahora mira al castaño con una sonrisa que le pareció algo tétrica a Neji pero tierna a Hinata.

—Claro...— contesto no muy seguro. Hinata se retiró de la habitación. Ambos quedaron uno en frente del otro pero ninguno hacía ningún movimiento.

( _ **Residencia Nara**_ )

Ambos Nara estaban uno en frente del otro mientras que en medió de ellos estaba un tablero de Shogi, el Nara mayor estaba por perder la paciencia era el quinto juego y ambos seguían empatando. Su último recurso de ambos fue poner su posición de manos con la que más se concentraban, ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo para hacer su movida en el juego pero el resultado fue igual, ninguno gano.

—Que problemático...me rindo— el oji verde se alejo del tablero para acostarse en el suelo y contemplar las nubes a lo que el Nara mayor sonrió y lo siguió.

El menor de de los Nara al ver las nubes recordó a cierta peli negra que tenia que pedir disculpas por comportarse como un patán con ella, pero lo haría al fia siguiente tendría que prepararse para lo que diría

( _ **Residencia Akimichi**_ )

La morena y el chico robusto comían muy rapido pues la competencia que hace unos momentos había comenzado pronto parecía tener fin puesto que la comida pronto se acabaría y el ganador comería todas las papas fritas mientras que el perdedor lo vería sin probar ninguna y lavaría todos los trastos que habían ensuciado.

El gandor fue Choji pero él le cedió la mitad de las papas y le ayudó a limpiar todo el desastre que habían provocado por su pequeña competencia.

( _ **En la residencia Haruno**_ )

Ino y Sakura se habían quedado en la sala platicando mientras Inojin se encaminaba hacia la habitación de la Uchiha, tocó un par de veces para recibir la afirmación de la peli negra para entrar.

—Puedes pasar Inojin— el chico se adentró a la recámara dónde encontró a la Uchiha en el balcón dándole la espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— él rubio se acercó más a la peli negra trataba de mirar su rostro pero la chica apartaba la mirada.

—Es...estoy bien...no te preocupes— la voz de la peli negra se entrecortaba gracias a un nudo que se había formado en la garganta de la peli negra.

El chico acercó su mano hasta posarla en el hombro de su amiga y lo apretó en forma de apoyo pero la acción de la peli negra lo dejo congelado.

La Uchiha deshizo la acción de su amigo para abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro el Yamanaka no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que corresponder el abrazo y tratar de dar ánimos a su compañera.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bueno me despido, lamento la tardanza pero no se me ocurría NADA para este capitulo hasta que me llegó la inspiración en medio de una clase


	8. Chapter 8: Una respuesta para ti

Gracias por sus comentarios chicos

 **diamanteuchiha**

 **Deathparade2810**

 **Guest**

 **kazuyaryo**

 **Leonelj5**

 **Leonelx**

 **Luna Uchiha H**

 **Matryoshka Ai**

 **Roxas**

 **Reading Pixie**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Yukipab**

 **ZoeyScarlet**

 **Discaimer:** todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el gran kishimoto.

Perdón por cualquier error que haya tenido.

* * *

VISITA AL PASADO

CAPITULO 8: Una respuesta para ti

El rubio dejo de sentir el cuerpo de su amiga temblar así que poco a poco fue separándose de ella y cuando ambos se miraron el limpió una pequeña lágrima traicionera que resbaló por su mejilla.

—No me gusta verte llorar...Sarada, prefiero verte reír o mejor aún furiosa y golpeando a Boruto— enseguida el Yamanaka se mordio la lengua. ¡Cómo diablos pudo decir éso! Ahora sentía que tendría un ataque de pánico, la peli negra no hacia ninguna acción solo se quedó mirándolo.

—¡Pppffftt!, JAJAJAJA—la Uchiha solto una gran carcajada qué trajo en sí al chico y ahora ambos reían.

Cuando ambos chicos recuperaron la compostura se sentaron en el balcón dónde Sarada miraba al cielo que aun tenia tonos rojizos mientras Inojin se dedicaba a dibujar ése gran paisaje.

La Uchiha recargo su cabeza en el hombro del peli rubio para mirar aún mejor el dibujo de su acompañante.

—¡Es increíble!— elogió la Uchiha.

—¿T-tu piensas éso?—balbucio el chico.

—claro— contesto la chica con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojarse al chico.

—Inojin, ¿Podría ver tus dibujos?— el chico sólo asintió ante la pregunta de la chica para después extenderle el cuadernillo.

Sarada pasaba las hojas dónde se encontraban dibujos exquisitos de las personas que ambos conocían, encontró de la familia de Inojin, de Chou-Chou, Shikadai, Boruto, había uno de Mitsuki, encontró uno de sus padres tomados de la mano el cuál le encantó.

Pero al pasar todas las páginas no encontró ni un sólo retrato de ella lo cual extrañamente la entristecio.

—No hay ningún dibujo...mío— la joven miró a su acompañante el cuál se puso tenso.

—S-si...si lo hay, sólo que no en este cuaderno— el rubio tomó su mochila de donde sacó un cuaderno rojo, el cuál abrió en una página exacta para pasárselo a la chica.

Sarada quedó maravillada con el dibujo era ella con el sharingan activado, seguramente se encontraba en algún entrenamiento, trato de cambiar de página pero Inojin se lo impidió.

—Lo siento Sarada es sólo... que los demás aún son una sorpresa— Sarada asintió y le regreso el cuaderno.

Ambos chicos continuaron platicando de cualquier cosa sobre ése tiempo por ejemplo; que era extraño no ver los grandes edificios que se encontraban atrás de los rostros de los Hokages.

En cuánto Ino llamó a Inojin para marcharse este guardo el cuaderno y se despidió de Sarada dándole un pequeño besó en la mejilla que sonrojo a ambos pero el Rubio prácticamente salió corriendo de aquélla habitación con una gran sonrisa por haber tenido el valor de besarla aunque no el suficiente para dárselo en los labios.

Amabas chicas se habían ido a dormir ya que mañana se reunirían todos para un pequeño enfrentamiento entré los equipos para mostrar sus fuerzas.

La peli negra no podía dormir con sólo pensar que su familia debía estar preocupada y decepcionada, trataba de alejar esos pensamientos pero no lo lograba. Así duró con esos pensamientos alrededor de dos horas pero unos sollozos lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos, cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba la peli rosa, silenciosamente abrió la puerta donde vio a la oji jade llorando pero tratando de callar los sollozos con una almohada.

La peli negra miraba a aquella joven que en un futuro sería su madre pero no podía comprender porque lloraba pero lo entendió al ver que ella sostenía una fotografía de su equipo donde la Haruno se encontraba en medió de unos chicos, ella sonreía mientras uno de sus compañeros mataba con la mirada al otro y atras de ellos se encontraba su sensei posando sus manos en las cabezas de los chicos.

—Debes ser un gran padre Sasuke— la peli rosa había tranquilizado su llanto, mientras hablaba mirando a la fotografía como si está le fuera a contestar— Y un gran es- esp...esposo— nuevamente la Haruno solto el llanto.

La Uchiha observó que la peli rosa tenia en una carpeta con archivos en su cama pero uno le llamó la atención, era uno donde se encontraba toda la información referente a Karin Uzumaki juntó a una fotografía de la misma. De inmediato la peli negra comprendió que su madre estaría dudando sobre quien era la madre de Sarada y esposa de Sasuke, todo por esos tontos lentes que ella tenía que usar pero que los quería por que eran un regalo de su madrina.

Se acercó a la cama y abrazo a la peli rosa que se sorprendió por la acción de la Uchiha preguntándose ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estuvo observando?.

—Sabes que no puedo revelar mucho del futuro solo te digo que te equivocas, ella solo es una amiga tanto de mi padre como de mi madre— Sakura se sorprendió por lo revelado y correspondió al abrazo, ambas estaban recargadas en la cabecera de la cama y la peli negra continuó hablando.

—Mamá…mamá es genial, linda, comprensiva, valiente, sensible, MUY fuerte— la peli negra describía a su madre con una sonrisa llena de orgullo— esperó a papá por mucho tiempo hasta que él correspondió a sus sentimientos, casi lo olvido su cabello es tan lindo y extravagante. En pocas palabras mamá es tan ¡SHANNARON!

* * *

Fuera de la casa del chico Kyubi se encontraban una muy nerviosa oji perla con una canasta con mucha comida que ella misma había preparado para el par de Uzumaki pero todo su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina al estar tan cerca del chico que le robaba suspiros, él pequeño pero no tan inocente de Mitsuki fue el que tocó la puerta, ésa acción del peli celeste fuel detonante para que se pusiera toda roja.

Él chico trato de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, cosa que ayudo mucho a la pobre Hyuga.

* * *

Dentro del pequeño departamento se encontraban 2 rubios completamente dormidos el menor estaba en la cama con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas de todo los movimientos que había echó durante la noche. Mientras el mayor se encontraba en un futon en el suelo , éste estaba durmiendo solo en calzoncillos y sin nada que lo cubriera ya que al igual que Boruto durante la noche se movió tantas veces que la pequeña manta que lo cubría fue lanzada a un lado de él.

El mayor escuchó que alguien llamaba en la puerta pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que Boruto empezó a hablar entre sueños — Viejo...parate alguien toca— Naruto no contesto solo se limitaba a respirar.

—¡OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO, LEVANTATE ! — Boruto movió a Naruto pero al notar que esté no quería despertar brinco callendo de rodillas sobre el estomago de su padre.

* * *

Mitsuki y Hinata estaban por llamar nuevamente ya que smbos conocían la pereza por la mañana de los Uzumaki pero un grito los detuvo y los alertó

— ¡HAY! ¡BORUTO QIE DIABLOS TE PASA! — los gritos eran los suficientemente fuerte para escuchar claramente lo que decían.

—¡TE DIJE QUE ALGUIEN ESTÁ HAYA AFUERA Y YO NO PUEDO HABRÍR , PORQUE ESTÁ NO ES MI CASA! — a regañadientes Naruto se levantó para abrir la puerta donde encontró a una tímida peli azul y al pequeño peli celeste.

—Bu-buenos dias Na...¡NARUTO!— la peli azul se puso rápidamente roja al notar que el rubio había abierto la puesta pero no en las mejores condiciones.

El rubio se extraño por el grito de la chica ella siempre era tímida, penso que tal vez no tenía un gran aspecto así que no le tomó mucha importancia pero una pequeña risa lo hizo reaccionar así que giró su cabeza para observar que Mitsuki trataba de controlar su risa pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Boruto.

—Pervertido vístete— rápidamente naruto entendió que era lo que pasaba, él había abierto la puerta y no se dio cuenta de que el estaba en calzoncillos.

—Aaaa ahora entiendo la actitud de Hi...— él rubio se calló al instante al recordar a la peli azul que aun seguía congelada pero con la cara toda roja.—¡HINATA!, Yo-yo lo siento.— El rubio cerró la puerta para poder vestirte mientras Boruto reía por la actitud de su padre

Ya dentro del pequeño departamento se encontraban los 4 comiendo el delicioso desayuno que había preparado Hinata con mucho cariño, el silencio que sé sentía era abrumador pero fue cortado por el pequeño imperativo rubio.

—Neee...Hinata, ¿Qué opinas sobre él pequeño paquete que tiene el idiota entré sus piernas?— todos miraban a Boruto muy confundidos por su pregunta, pero no fue hasta que la Hyuga se piso toda roja.

—¿Qué te pasa mocoso?— Naruto se sintió ofendido en diferentes maneras, haciendo una nota mental en la cual anotaba que su hijo necesitaba una mejor conducta.

—Y-yo...n-no creo que Naruto lo t-tenga...pequeño— Naruto miro esperanzado a Hinata pero ambos pensaron muy bien lo que dijo la susodicha lo que provocó que se pusieran ¡MUY! rojos. —N-no...mmm este yo no es...— la Hyuga no respondía mas que balbuceos, se sentía tan tonta.

La chica se levantó para retirarse pero la mano del rubio la detuvo— Hinata...no te vayas... por favor— ambos se miraron a los ojos, los dos creían que su compañero tenia unos ojos hermosos que hipnotizaba a cualquiera.

El corazón del chico oji azul empezó a latir demasiado para el gustó del chico ya que sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso y soltó la muñeca de la joven cómo si esta le quemara con el simple tacto.

La chica asintió y volvió a sentarse, ambos aun seguían sonrojados y de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y cunado sus miradas de encontraban no duraban mucho en sostenerla y apartarla.

—¿Deberían basarse?—tanto la peli azul como el rubio miraron a Boruto sorprendidos y sonrojados, el pobre de el chico con bigotes escupió todo el arroz que se había encontrado hace un momento en su boca y éste fue a dar a la cara de Hinata. — Yo sólo digo...Así romperían la tensión—

Naruto se levantó de un brinco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio menor— voy a romper...pero tu cabeza a coscorrones si no dejas de decir estupideces— el rubio mayor estaba totalmente rojo mientras el menor se dedicaba a sobar dónde el mayor lo había golpeado, Hinata seguía congelada y Mitsuki sólo se dedicaba a ver y sonreír por las ocurrencias de ambos rubios.

Pero esa sonrisa se borró al recordar a cierta peli negra.

 **FlashBack**

 _En un descuido de Hinata qué había salido de la habitación para hablar con su querido primo Neji, Mitsuki había aprovechado para salir de aquella mansión para poder estar juntó a su querida compañera._

 _Estaba por llegar, no le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar ya que había saltado por los techos pero se detuvo a sólo una casa cuando logro reconocer a la Uchiha pero está no se encontraba sola ya que junto a ella se encontraba Inojin el cual se dedicaba a abrazarla. Por un momento el peli celeste se sintió irritado y llenó de coraje al ver a la chica que le gustaba en brazos de otro, estuvo a punto de irse, pero algo lo obligó a quedarse muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Sarada estaría destrozada por todo lo que había sucedido ése día, así que sólo se retiró de ahí— pero no renunciare al amor que siento por ti Sarada.—_

 _Se cercioro que no había nadie en la habitación en la que antes había estado y tal cuál como se fue estaba así que sin ninguna preocupación se sentó en aquel pequeño cojín._

 **Fin de FlashBack**

Naruto aconsejó que era mejor emprender camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento ya que todos no tardarían en llegar y ellos no podían llegar tarde, todos asintieron y se retiraron.

* * *

El sol que entraba por la ventana había despertado a sierta peli rosa que al abrir sus párpados y mostrar aquellas jades que tenía sin perder el tiempo buscó a cierta peli negra pero no la encontró dónde hace unas horas había dormido, varios sonidos la pusieron en alerta así que bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina dónde encontró a la peli negra con un delantal blanco y esta se encontraba cocinando .

La azabache noto la presencia de la peli rosa —Buenos días Sakura, preparé el desayuno espero y te guste— la peli rosa tomo asiento y espero a que la azabache terminará. Ambas dieron gracias por los alimentos y se dedicaron a comer y tener una pequeña platica sobre temas triviales sobre la peli rosa.

Cuando ambas terminaron la Haruno halago el desayuno de la azabache, la cuál se ruborizo un poco y dio las gracias, el par de chicas se alistaron rápidamente y salieron de la casa Haruno con rumbo hacía los camposde entrenamiento el cuál tenía una "GRAN" sorpresa para la Uchiha.

* * *

Ambos equipos ino-shika-chou estaban en camino a los campos de entrenamiento, iban con buen tiempo pero todos notaban algo raro en el Nara menor a leguas se notaba que no había dormido mucho y parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio .Cuando los seis llegaron lo primero que hizo el equipo ino-shika-chou del futuro fue buscar con la mirada a Sarada la cuál estaba con su equipo. Chou-Chou fue la primera en acercarse luego fue Inojin pero Shikadai se quedó justo donde estaba parado ya que no se atrevía acercarse.

El Nara menor miraba fijamente a la Uchiha simplemente no podía sacarla de su cabeza, paso toda la noche pensando en ella, en cual sería su reacción sí el pedía disculpas por lo que había echó el día anterior.

Soltó un gran suspiró y se acercó a ella, era hora de arreglar las cosas, que mas podia perder, bueno estaba entre las miles de posibilidades que ella no lo perdonará o que lo golpeara con su monstruosa fuerza en el peor de los casos. Sus manos sudaban y sentía que su estómago se resolvía.

La Uchiha se percató de que el Nara no había apartado su mira de ella y ahora se acercaba, sabía lo que sucedía pero ella no estaba preparada para hablar con él pero era muy tardé, él ya estaba junto a ella.

La peli negra se tenso un poco pero tenía que mantener su apariencia sería y aveces un poco fría, Sarada le hizo una seña con la cabeza al moreno para que la siguiera, todos miraban la escena algo extrañados por la forma de actuar de ambos.

Entré los más atentos a los actos de sus amigos se encontraban ambos rubios del futuro y el peli celeste, el trío de chicos se sentían raros de que toda la atención de la Uchiha estaba completamente en el Nara.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

BOOM! Si soy malvada llevó un par de semanas que no

e actualizo pero es por que estoy es finales y tengo que estudiar pero aquí esta el capitulo y traté de hacerlo más largo al igual que agregué algo Naruhina y mitsusara.

Y ahora quiero mandar una GRAN saludo a **Luna Uchiha H** : amó tus comentarios y te agradezco que sigas la historia.

Igualmente a todos muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome.


	9. Chapter 9

VISITA AL PASADO

Capítulo 9: La razón por la cuál no hay que insultar a un Uchiha.

Gracias por sus comentarios chicos:

 **carlos trujillo**

 **diamanteuchiha**

 **Deathparade2810**

 **Guest**

 **kazuyaryo**

 **Leonelj5**

 **Leonelx**

 **Luna Uchiha H**

 **Matryoshka Ai**

 **Roxas**

 **Reading Pixie**

 **Serenity usagi**

 **Yukipab**

 **ZoeyScarlet**

 **Discaimer:** todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el gran kishimoto.

Perdón por cualquier error que haya tenido.

Y sólo para avisarles que como hayer 12 de diciembre fue mi cumpleaños quise actualizar como regalo, sin mas que decir a leer.

* * *

Una vez ya alejados ambos Sarada lo guió hasta la sombra de un árbol fonde ambos podrían hablar.

—Sarada yo qu...— la intención del Nara era disculparse con su amiga pero está lo calló con un movimiento de su mano.

—No es necesario que te disculpes Shikadai, en todo casó la que debe disculparse soy yo, tu sólo querías evitar que cometiera una estupidez al atacar al tío Kiba— la Uchiha estaba mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que su compañero viera su sonrojo.

—No Sarada, yo debí entender como te sentías y quiero disculparme, por favor te ruego que me perdones o todo esto sería problemático— la azabache miro con sorprendida al Nara por un momento para luego sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

La Uchiha al ver que la cara de culpabilidad no se iba de la cara de su amigo no le quedo nada más que darle un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que lo derribó.

—¿?—una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa apareció en el rostro del joven Nara mientras tocaba mejilla ahora roja.

—¿No te sientes mejor?— el Nara comprendió que aquélla acción no sólo era para hacerlo sentir mejor sino para sellar aquélla reconciliación.

El chico castaño no hizo mas que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y murmurar— mujer problemática— y la Uchiha no hizo mas que corresponder la sonrisa y extender su mano para ayudarlo a que se levantará.

Ambos regresaron con todos los demás que los veían con una cara de estupefacción por todo lo ocurrido.

La azabache notó que entre los nuevos invitados estaban Kiba y Shino y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver al chico no pudo evitar tragar en seco al ver a la pequeña azabache mirándolo fijamente.

La tensión que se empezó a formar entre ellos fue cortada por cierto peli celeste.

—Oye Sarada, ¿No crees que sería interesante contar porqué no hay que insultar a un Uchiha de frente de tu madre?— Todos miraron incrédulos al chico por sacar ése tema de la nada.

—Hmp, no lo se Mitsuki— la Uchiha seguía mirando incrédula al chico.

—Andá cuatro ojos cuenta porque le tememos a la tía Sa...—Boruto fue callado por una mano que evitó que revelará más información.

—Está bien idiota lo aré sólo cállate—

 **FlashBack**

Esto sucedido hace ya cinco años cuándo era el primer día de academia para la pequeña Sarada Uchiha paso algo no muy agradable para la matriarca Uchiha.

La peli rosa se encontraba con su pequeña Uchiha de regreso a su hogar cuando al llegar se encontraron con Ino y el pequeño Inojin las madres se habían puesto de acuerdo para comer juntas y hablar de todo aquello de lo que no estaban enteradas mientras los pequeños hacían sus deberes de la academia.

—Lo se Ino es sólo que me gustaría que Sarada...—la platica de ambas mujeres fue interrumpida ya que alguien estaba armando un gran escándalo fuera de su casa

Ambas kunoichis se dirigieron a observar quien era el causante de gran alboroto, al salir se encontraron con una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un cuerpo bien definido y se podía mostrar en su banda que ella pertenecía a la aldea escondida entre la niebla y a un Jounin que trataba de escoltarla fuera de los terrenos Uchiha.

—Señora, por favor entienda esta es una residencia privada no puede estar aquí el Hokage la espera en su oficina— el shinobi era insistente pero la kunoichi se negaba.

—¡Ya te lo dije! No pienso irme hasta a ver visto a Sasuke Uchiha— la rubia se negaba avanzar hasta lograr su cometido

Sakura se aproximó hacía la mujer —¿Quién eres y porqué buscas a Sasuke?— la peli rosa hablaba con una voz llena de frialdad y tenía fruncido el ceño.

—Mi nombre Yuki y buscó a Sasuke Uchiha por que es el amor de mi vida y estoy decidida a obligarlo a que dejé a...— la rubia fue interrumpida por la llegada de varios ninjas entre ellos ; Rock lee, Ten-ten, Kiba juntó con Akamaru, Sai, Shikamaru y él actual Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, todos ellos estaban adelante de la rubia cómo si quisieran protegerla.

—Naruto, será mejor que te apartes y me dejes hablar con está mujer— era definitivo la oji jade estaba furiosa.

—Sa-sakura está mujer esta mal, no te preocupes será mejor que no la llevemos— Naruto hizo una seña con la mano con la que ordenó a un par de Ambus que tratarán de llevarse a la mujer.

—Lord Hokage ya se lo dije no me iré hasta aver conseguido hablar con Sasuke y haberlo convencido para que dejé a la ramera de su esposa y alejarlo de esa bastarda que dicen que es su hija, ¡Yo soy la única que merece ser la señora Uchiha!— grave error por parte de la rubia haber insultado no sólo a la peli rosa sino también a su hija era una sentencia de muerte definitiva y todos los presentes lo sabían a excepción de Yuki que no sabía con quién se había metido

—Ino cuida a Sarada — la peli rosa se adentró a su casa dejando a todos congelados, cualquiera hubiera esperado que la peli rosa explotara pero a cambio habló muy relajada y solo se adentró a su casa.

—¡Oh, oh! rápido tenemos que irnos ¡AHORA!— La cara de Naruto reflejaba miedo y como no sentirlo sí en cuanto entró la oji jade un par de segundos después se sintió la liberación de una gran cantidad de chakra que a todos impresionó.

—¡Apartence!— la Uchiha había salido ya de su casa vistiendo su antiguo traje de entrenamiento.

—Sakura tienes que calmarte...no seas problemática— Shikamaru trataba que tranquilizar a la Uchiha que de cierta mane lo intimidaba y a simple vista se notaba que está no hacía casó a ninguna palabra ya que ahora se estaba colocando los guantes para poder pelear.

—Sakura no puedo permitir que hagas esto, ella es débil a comparación contigo, por favor no quiero tener que pelear— Sai ahora el que intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga pero era inútil Sakura estaba cegada por la irá

Sakura comprendió que ninguno se aportaría así que se puso en pose de defensa, Ino entró a la casa para poder cuidar a Sarada e Inojin, la Yamanaka savia lo que se aproximaba y era mejor no meterse en el caminó de su amiga.

El primero en ser golpeado fue Kiba que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe que lo dejó inconciente y con dos costillas rotas mientras Akamaru lo protegía pero con cierto temor por la peli rosa así que solo lo arrastró hasta un ligar seguro.

—Ten-ten no te metas en esto— la pobre kunoichi no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartarse del caminó de la peli rosa.

Los ninjas sobrantes se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento donde creían que tenían mas ventaja si peleaban.

La siguiente víctima fue Lee que no logró esquivar un puñetazo de la oji jade que lo mando a estrellar en varios árboles, Shikamaru trató de detenerla con su jutsu posesión de sombra pero fue inútil ya que fue noqueado desde atrás de él, por un clon de Sakura. En cuánto a los Ambu, habían caido como moscas.

Sakura junto con su clon atracaron a Naruto que al golpearlo se convirtió en una nube de humo, ahora no había nadie qué detuviera a la peli rosa.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERES TÚ?!— la pobre rubia estaba aterrada, ver la fuerza de aquella mujer la había impresionado y asustado.

—Yo soy la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y soy la encargada de matarte, no sólo por insultarme si no por hablar mal de mi hija, créeme que ahora no hay nada que evite que te maté—

Sakura atacaba sin piedad a la rubia sólo usando Taijutsu mientras que la rubia hacia un gran esfuerzo por cubrir los ataques.

En la oficina del Hokage, Naruto había logrado comunicar a Sasuke sobre lo ocurrido y ahora ambos se dirigían a los campos de entrenamiento dónde gran parte de ellos se encontraban destrozados.

—Demonios Dobe, ¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO AL NO HABER IDO CON ELLOS!

—Teme ya te lo dije, estaba seguro de ellos lo podrían controlar pero creó que me equivoque— ambos ninjas corrían lo más rápido de sus pies le permitían.

«En la pelea»

Yuki ya hacía sobre el piso tenía 4 costillas rotas un hombro dislocado y la pierna derecha fractura y lo mas seguro era que tenía una hemorragia interna, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo cómo ahora lo sentía, sabia que si nadie le ayudaba la peli rosa que se acercaba a ella la mataría.

—Te veré en el infierno, ¡SHANNARON!—el ataque de la peli rosa fue detenido por un brazo de un esqueleto morado.

—Sakura...detente— Sasuke había logrado llegar a tiempo y evitar la muerte de aquélla mujer que ahora estaba en un Gentjutsu que el mismo Sasuke había creado para evitar que la mujer se metiera

Sasuke sabía que si no lograba calmar a su esposa todo se complicaria, Sakura logro librarse del agarré de su marido y ahora peleaba con el y Naruto ambos esquivaban los ataques por el simple echó de no querer lastimar a su compañera, pero era muy difícil lograrlo los ataques de la peli rosa eran mas rápidos y cada vez se acercaban másy no podían pensar rápidamente en algo.

—¡NARUTO, SASUKE!— en un Halcón echo con tinta había llegado Ino y Sai.— tengo una idea pero deben distraer a la frente de marquesina.— ambos aceptaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Así que no les quedó de otra al par de compañeros de equipo que seguir el plan de Ino y atacar a la peli rosa mientras la rubia hacia unos sellos con sus manos. La rubia había echó su jutsu de transferencia de mente para lograr meter a Sakura en aquélla dimensión pero lo que no esperaba era que lo qie sucedió hace ya años en lael batalla de ambas se repetia.

 _Dentro de la mente de la peli rosa se encontraba una rubia tratando de pelear con una Sakura en blanco y negro que trataba de echarla de ese lugar lo cual obligó a la rubia a liberar el jutsu ya que su mente y chakra se agotaban muy rápido._

Una vez liberada la peli rosa no dudó en noquear a su mejor amiga y al esposo de esta.

No quedaba otra más que crear un portal a otra dimensión para adentrarla de el momento en que se descuidara y lo logró cerrándolo al instante para evitar que está tratará de escapar.

Tuvo que pasar tres días en ese mundo para no querer golpear a sus amigos y esposo, en cuanto a la mujer que había sido víctima de Sakura ahora se encontraba en su aldea y se le negaba la entrada a konoha para siempre.

Lo que nadie sabía es que todos los Genins habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido y ahora ellos le temían a su querida tía Sakura.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Todos miraban con gran sorpresa a la azabache mientras pensaban quién era la madre de la pequeña Uchiha a excepción de Sakura y los Genin que ya sabían la verdad.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hey, Hola que tal les pareció? aceptó ideas y comentarios respecto al capítulo.

Una cosa más chicos ya pueden encontrarme también en wattpad como: Videlharunosnssj

Sin más que decir se despide su autora *se va en sula nube voladora*


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por sus comentarios chicos:

 **Discaimer** : todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el gran Masashi kishimoto.

Perdón por cualquier error que haya cometido, sin más que decir a leer.

VISITA AL PASADO Capítulo 10: rivalidad entré amigos

—Extrañaba la civilización— habló una pelirroja mientras llenaba sus pulmones con todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían..

—Ne, otra vez quejándote zanahoria— Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes, mientras aferraba el agarré sobre las piernas de su compañera—.

—¿Que esperabas?, si vivo en una cueva subterránea.—contesto la Uzumaki mientras hacía un mohín con su boca.

—Deberíamos darnos prisa, tenemos que presentarnos con el séptimo— intervino el amante de los animales antes de que contestará su compañero.

—Bien, bruja tienes ya que bajar de mi espalda— el peli celeste le mandaba una mirada a su compañera de cansancio ya que la mayor parte del caminó, ella fue llevada en la espalda tanto de Juugo como de Suigetsu.  
La pelirroja se aferró más al cuello de éste, dándole a entender que no bajaría de su lugar— Suig, acaso insinúas que pesó demasiado— habló cerca del oído de éste mientras jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello de éste.  
El calido aliento de la mujer provocó que se estremeciera desde las dedos de los pies hasta su nuca.

Odiaba que lo llamará de ésa manera y aun peor con esa terrible voz tan sexy.

—N-no...karin, de ninguna manera— él hombre trago en secó y negaba con la cabeza.

La pelirroja sonrió y se ajustó sus lentes— Entonces date prisa, cara de pez— el chico ya no contesto nada y se dedicó a seguir a Juugo y pensar en cosas frías ya que hace unos momentos empezó a sentir que algo crecía entré sus piernas.

El peli celeste continuó caminando mientras pensaba —Creí que me había desechó del bipolar de Juugo una vez que Sakura lo curo— ah…— suspiró el hombre— pero aún tengo a está loca, mmm... tal vez la llevé a que Sakura la cure como al grandote. Ja olvidalo amigo si quieres seguir vivo no te acercaras a esa peli rosa desquiciada, la última vez que nos vimos casi no la contamos.— trago duro al recordar aquel día y su frente se oscurecia.

—Hey, tonto te pasaste la torre Hokage— le reprochó la peli roja al oji púrpura regreso rápido antes de que la mujer lo golpeara.

Una vez que los tres estaban a escasos metros de distancia de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage la mujer bajó de la espalda de su compañero y avanzaba rápidamente a la puerta para tocarla, pero se detuvo una vez que su mano estaba en la perilla ya que sintió el chakra de varios ninja dentro de la oficina

—Sí te das prisa te lo agradecería zorra— habló el hombre con la dentadura de afiliados pili roja lo miró mal y regreso su concentración a la puerta así que decidió tocar.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraban todos los padre de aquellos jóvenes que habían viajado, todos estaban muy concentrados buscando información sobre dicho pergamino y toda su atención fue captada una vez que alguien llamo a la puerta y esta fue abierta por una pelirroja.

Ante ellos estaban los antiguos integrantes de Taka, mirando fijamente a los otros adultos.

—Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — interrogó con la mirada la Uzumaki al Rubio.

—Nada se te escapa ¿verdad?… prima— contesto el Hokage.

—Ne, nos perdimos de algo ¿cierto?— interfirio el espadachín antes de que la kunoichi reclamará.

—Por favor tomen asiento, esto les incumbe más de lo que me gustaría.— los tres se adentraron a la oficina con una mirada llena de seriedad y tomando la mayor atención posible al relató que esta por ser contado.

(una extensa y larga explicación después)

—Naruto...no él...Mitsuki...el está...y Sarada y Boruto— el rostro de la pelirroja palidecio una vez que el Hokage acabó el relato de cómo habían desaparecido los Genin, la cara de los otros integrantes de Taka no eran muy diferentes, ambos estaban preocupados por el pequeño peli celeste.

—Iremos también— respondió la pelirroja después de un silencio abrumador.

—No…—declaró al intante el rubio— lo siento Karin pero es demasiado peligroso— contesto el Rubio.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con la zanahoria, iremos con ustedes y no podrán impedirlo— afirmó el espadachín con un tono de voz llena de seriedad y confianza.

Él peli naranja solo asintió ante la mirada interrogante de sus compañeros y los demas ninjas de la oficina.

—No lo sé, es demasiado peligroso...— Dudó el rubio Hokage mientras posaba su barbilla entre sus manos y los observaba.

—Opinó que vayamos juntó con ellos, Karin nos ayudaría a rastrearlos al igual que las aves de Juugo— mencionó la peli rosa que se encontraba observando la aldea a través de la gran ventana de la oficina del séptimo Hokage.

—¿Tú que piensas Shikamaru?— Se dirigió esta vez el rubio a su consejero.

— A mi no me preguntes, tu eres el jefe aquí— respondió el Nara mientras se sumía de hombros.

Ante la respuesta de su mano recha, dejo caer sus hombros levemente con resignación y dejaba salir un ligero resoplido de frustración de su boca.

—Está bien, irán con nosotros por los chicos— contestó el Hokage con una gran sonrisa que a pesar de los años no había cambiado nada.

* * *

( _ **En el pasado**_ )

Antes de comenzar se designaron parejas para poder entrenar su Taijutsu, de tal manera que se formaron; Chou-Chou contra Shikadai, Sarada y Boruto, Mitsuki e Inojin.

Iniciaron con la Akimichi y el Nara, su combate no duró mas de díez minutos cuando ambos se agotaron y dieron por terminado su entrenamiento.

—¡ESTOY AGOTADA!— exclamó la castaña.

—Dormiré un par de minutos, ahhh—bostezo en medió de su oración— me avisan una vez que hayan terminado.—

El siguiente combate fue entre el Yamanaka y Mitsuki, ambos lucían muy serios.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas esperando a que alguno de los dos lanzará el primer golpe, él rubio fue el primero en atacar con una patada alta que el peli celeste detuvo con mucha facilidad y lo lanzó hacía atrás.

Así continuó el combate el Yamanaka mandaba puñetazos y patadas pero el hijo del Sanin sólo se dedicaba a esquivarlos o detenerlos. En ningún momento Mitsuki había lanzado algún ataque y éso enfureció al Yamanaka.

—¡¿Sólo piensas huir?!— contesto furico Inojin sin dejar de atacar al peli celeste.

—Si lo que quieres es que te ataque entonces lo haré con gustó— contestó muy cerio el peli celeste, mientras se preparaba para hacer una barrida que derribó al Yamanaka.

El Yamanaka rápidamente se levantó y empezó a bloquear los golpes de su rival, duraron unos segundos más hasta que el peli celeste le dio un gancho al hígado al rubio que logro derribarlo. El hijo del sanin aprovechó la situación del rubio para propinarle una patada que lo mando unos metros a un lado.

Todos miraban angustiados el "entrenamiento", el mismo Shikadai se había despertado de su pequeña siesta y miraba la pelea con el entrecejo fruncido y no era el único ya que cierta azabache los observaba minuciosamente.

Ambos tenían varios golpes y raspones muy visibles al igual que la sangre que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios. Una vez que ambos decidieron terminar el combate con un golpe fueron detenidos por Sarada; que había golpeado el suelo produciendo una grieta que los distrajo el suficiente tiempo para que Shikadai usará su jutsu de sombra en Inojin y Boruto detuviera a Mitsuki con un par de clones que había creado.

—¡SE ACABÓ!— sentenció furiosa la azabache.

El Yamanaka y Mitsuki asintieron con una cara llena de miedo por la mirada asesina que les daba su compañera.

—Mitsuki esto no se ha acabado— sentenció serio y frío al chico peli celeste— Pelearé por ella—.

—Lo mismo te digo, pero no sólo te lo digo a ti sino a los tres— el chico miro con aquellos afilados ojos al Nara y al Uzumaki.

Él Yamanaka miraba incrédulo a su compañero de equipo y al hijo del Hokage.

—Sí lo pones de ése modo no me quedará de otra mas que declararles la "guerra" a todos ustedes— concluyó el Yamanaka, mientras se zafaba del jutsu de su amigo para dirigirse hacía los espectadores que no lograron escuchar nada.

El trío de Genins se miraron entré sí para asentir y regresar con los demás.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ÉSO?!— pregunto muy molesta la azabache al par de chicos que estaban siendo curados por la Haruno.

—Tranquila Sarada sólo era un pequeño combate— contestó Mitsuki con un tono de inocencia.

—Éso no era solo un combate inocente— contestó la Uchiha un poco mas calmada, pero con una gran vena en su frente.

—Tienes razón Sarada, éso no era solo un entrenamiento pero la verdad es que siempre é querido pelear con Mitsuki desde que lo conocí, comprendes que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿Cierto?.—

La uchiha asintió no muy segura ante la pregunta del rubio pero aún presentía que lo sucedido no sólo era un entrenamiento era algo más y que no lograba comprender.

—Esta bien, pero si la próxima vez vuelven a hacer algo estúpido como éso...Yo misma los golpeare — afirmó la Uchiha con el entrecejo fruncido y tronando sus nudillos.

—Bien es nuestro turno Boruto— la Uchiha miró al Uzumaki con una linda sonrisa que provocó un leve sonrojo en el.

—¿Preparada para comer tierra cuatro ojos? — pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa y colocándose en posición de pelea.

Pero no cualquiera pose ya que está era reconocida al ser usada por los miembros del Clan Hyuga poseedor del kekkei genkai conocido como Byakugan.

—Que yo recuerde tú eres el que siempre termina comiendo polvo, Hmp...tarado.— la chica se mofo del Uzumaki antes de colocarse en posición para pelea.

El combate de ambos dejó sorprendido a más de uno y no era para menos ya que la velocidad con la que atacaba Sarada era impresionante, al igual que el Taijutsu con el que trataba de atacarla Boruto, pero que simplemente era superado por los puñetazos que daba con gran precisión la Uchiha.

El Rubio fue derribado por un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda y le fue imposible ponerse de pié ya que él pié de la Uchiha lo obligaba a estar en el suelo de espalda.

— De acuerdo, tu ganas— contesto el rubio con un ligero resoplido de frustración.

La chica retiró su pié del pecho de su compañero para permitir que esté se sentará. La Uchiha extendió su mano hacía su compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse y éste lo tomó con gustó.

Una vez que estuvieron todos juntos, fueron felicitados por los demás y reconocieron que todos los Genin eran unos maravillosos ninjas.

— Veo con sorpresa que el entrenamiento va muy bien —La Hokage hizo presencia detrás de unos árboles.

— ¡Tienen la llama de la juventud sin duda alguna!— un entusiasmado Lee apareció cerca de los Genin y tenía su pulgar en alto en señal se aprobación.

—Lee, ¿no crees que te adelantaste un poco?— cuestionó la compañera del usuario de Taijutsu.

Al igual que la rubia Sanin, la ninja experta en armas apareció de entré los árboles junto al Hyuga que miraba cerio a un Rubio del futuro.

—Abuela Tsunade, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —prefunto el chico Kyubi — todo aquí está bien, de veras.

—Idiota, es la Hokage trátala con respetó— riño la Haruno al Uzumaki.

—Lo medite demasiado y designe al equipo de Guy como apoyo a todos ustedes para cuidar de los visitantes.— explicó la rubia a un par de Uzumakis confundidos

—Bien, tal vez ya los conozcan pero aún así los presentaré, ellos son el equipo Guy y serán su apoyo en todo momento al igual que el restó del equipo Kurenai.— la Hokage presentó a los nuevos integrantes, con la misión de proteger a los visitantes.

La cara de Boruto era una mezcla de emociones una vez que reconoció al Hyuga; paso de confusión a sorpresa y por último una gran sonrisa con unos ojos llenos de admiración.

El Hyuga sintió una mirada sobre él y dirigió su vista hacía el rubio pequeño y con dos marcas en sus mejillas.

Cuando el Hyuga posó su vista en el Uzumaki esté se puso nervioso y empezó a jugar con sus dedos como solía hacer su madre en el pasado.

La Uchiha miraba incrédula a su compañero ya que Boruto no era del tipo que se avergüenza o se pone nervioso y mucho menos tímido.

Neji reconoció que ése niño era la viva imagen de Naruto pero al hacer ésa acción de los dedos detectó levemente las facciones de alguien más.

La imagen de una Hinata pequeña apareció en su mente.

—Neji Hyuga, mucho gusto— se presentó con una calida sonrisa, tendiendo su mano hacía el rubio

— Boruto Uzumaki— respondió con un apretón de manos y una gran sonrisa.

—Rock Lee, pero pueden llamarme tío Lee— exclamó emocionado el usuario de Taijutsu

—Ten-Ten, un gusto chicos— saludó la experta en armas ninja.

Los demás Genin se presentaron y pidieron disculpas por ser causar molestias, pero ellos negaron que había ninguna molestia.

Dieron un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento y empezaron a conversar entré ellos, excepto el Uzumaki menor y el Hyuga que se encontraban un poco apartados de los demás.

—Así que el tonto de Naruto notó los sentimientos de mi prima— comentó de la nada el Hyuga causando que se tensara el Rubio.—No trates de negarlo, de cierta manera te pareces a ella— él Hyuga dirigió su mirada hacía una tímida Hinata que trataba de tener una plática extendida con cierto rubio pero sin mucho éxito gracias a sus tartamudeos y sonrojos.

—Él si que está ciego— comento Boruto al ver que su padre del pasado no notaba los claros sentimientos su madre.

—T-tío...digo Neji...no este joven Hyuga— el Uzumaki estaba avergonzado y nervioso ante la presencia de aquel hombre que admiraba.

—Tranquilo puedes llamarme Neji— respondió ante el nerviosismo del Uzumaki.

—Bien, Neji me preguntaba si tu podías éste...como decirlo, ya iré al grano, pronto sera el cumpleaños de mamá y é encontrando el regaló perfecto pero necesito tu ayuda— el Rubio miro al Hyuga con su mirada suplicando.

—Está bien— respondió el Hyuga sin dudar.

—Se que lo tenía conmigo...¡LO ENCONTRÉ!— exclamó con alegría el rubio después de haber buscado en todos sus bolsillos, de un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un celular.

Neji miraba intrigado el aparato que sostenía el Uzumaki muy feliz.

—¿Que es éso?—pregunto curioso el oji perla.

—Es un celular, es verdad en este tiempo aún lo diseñan, éste pues... es un aparato que nos ayuda a comunicarnos a cierta distancia pero tiene otras funciones como: tomar fotos, grabar vídeos e incluye unos juegos— explicó el rubio.

—No entiendo para que lo necesitas— contesto el Hyuga.

—Veras mi idea es grabarte en un video dónde le dediques algunas palabras a mamá— sonrió satisfecha el rubio ante su gran idea.

—¿No lo e hecho en el futuro?—pregunto el castaño.

Boruto se tenso ante la pregunta. —No...hace mucho tiempo que no vives en la aldea— Respondio el Uzumaki con un tono de tristeza.

—Ya veo— contestó el Hyuga con tranquilidad.—Bien, date prisa no tardaran en darse cuenta que no estamos con ellos o tal vez ya se percataron de ello.—

Boruto sonrió y asintió con euforia y le dio una señal al oji perla para que comenzará.

—Hinata, desconozco el motivo por el que no te e dicho estas palabras— El Hyuga comenzó a ponerse nervioso pero respiro un poco para mantener la calma— pero espero transmitir todo lo que siento ahora, estoy ¡ORGULLOSO! de ti Hinata, lograste que Naruto se percatara de tus sentimientos te casaste con él y tuviste un hijo.

—De hecho somos dos, mi hermana menor se llama Himawari—

—Sorprendente...se que eres una excelente madre y esposa, por favor cuida de tu familia y no olvides que siempre estaré contigo.—

Aunque Neji nunca fue de esas personas que hablas mucho logró transmitir todo lo que sentía al imaginar a una Hinata adulta con una hermosa familia.

—Naruto...mas te vale no hacer sufrir a Hinata o yo mismo acabaré contigo...cuidala y protege a tu familia, espero que cumplas tu promesa de ser Hokage.— amenazó el castaño.

Boruto dio por terminado el vídeo es verdad que no duró mucho pero logro tener el mejor regaló sin duda alguna.

Sarada apareció de entré los árboles llamando la atención—Tks— hizo un chasquido con la lengua— al menos deberías avisar a dónde vas tarado.— reprochó la Uchiha.

— Lo siento Sarada, se nos fue el tiempo— se disculpó el Uzumaki dejando impresionada a la peli Negra.

—N-no hay problema, pero date prisa— respondió la Uchiha algo sonrojada.

Así los tres regresaron con los demás que no se habían percatado de la desaparición momentánea de los dos hombres, en cuanto a Sarada, Inojin y Mitsuki se habían percatado al instante la falta de la chica pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

Una vez que dieron por terminado el entrenamiento se dirigieron todos a comer algún platillo del gusto de cada uno.

Ambos equipos ino-shika-chou conservaban entré ellos al igual que los demas equipos, la Uchiha azabache se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando sus compañeros la llamaron.

—¡KONOHAMARU, ESPERANOS!—  
Se escucho un grito de una joven que provenía doblando la esquina—¡CUIDADO!— advirtió la misma.

Pero fue demasiado tarde el castaño había chocando con la azabache haciendo que ambos terminarán en el suelo en una pose muy comprometedora y con un gran chichon en la frente.

Un joven de aproximadamente 13 años, castaño que poseía una bufanda azul muy larga y que tenía su banda ninja en la frente había derribado a la Uchiha

El chico abrió los hojos y los abrió aún más al ver con quien había chocado.

—L-lo...lo siento, no fue mi intención— trató de disculparse y al mismo tiempo apartarse de la chica, pero por su nerviosismo posó una mano en el pecho derecho de la chica.

Todo mundo quedó en shock al percatarse de la acción del Sarutobi y simplemente posaron su vista en la mano del chico

La cara tanto del sarutobi como de la uchiha se pusieron totalmente rojas y parecía que pronto saldría humo de sus orejas, nuevamente el Sarutobi trato de apartarse y su torpeza hizo que le tocará el otro pecho a la chica, está vez unos chicos decidieron no quedarse callados.

—¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!— gritaron al unísono Boruto, Mitsuki e Inojin.

—¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!— grito la compañera del castaño y lo alejó de la azabache arrastrandolo de una oreja.

—wuaaaaa, Moeji eso duele por favor sueltame— se quejó el Sarutobi con pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Ahhhh—suspiró la chica de las coletas una vez que lo liberó.—Eres un tonto, te lo advertimos y mira lo que paso, ¡AHORA DISCÚLPATE!— Le riñó la chica.

—Moeggi...tranquila m-me disculpare, pero por favor ya no me veas así.— contesto aterrado el Sarutobi al ver que su compañera lo mataba con la mirada.

—Bien, date prisa— contesto de mala gana la chica.

—jejeje, éste yo— río nervioso konohamaru al ver el carmín de las mejillas de Sarada— Yo lo lamento...no quise tocarte de ésa manera, no es que no seas bonita porque lo eres y son muy suaves aunque son algo pequeñas...— el castaño tapó su boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—Creó que no debiste de decir éso konohamaru— opinó con voz mormada su compañero Udon mientras limpiaba sus anteojos

—¡PERVERTIDO!— bramó furiosa la Uchiha al ver que el castaño empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.

—No entiendo porqué se enoja, si es una tabla de seguro ni sintió nada—  
Comentó con su típica sonrisa falsa el Ambu pálido.

Todos se apartaron del joven pálido al ver como la Uchiha y la Haruno lo veían.

La Uchiha se acercaba de una amenazante al pálido, estaba por golpearlo pero una gran explosión llamó la atención de todos.

La explosión había sido en la entrada de konoha. Nadie dudó en que partirian al encuentro de aquéllos enemigos que osaron atacar su aldea.

—¿A dónde creen que van?— Pregunto la Yamanaka al ver que los más jóvenes estaban dispuestos a partir juntó con el equipo Konohamaru.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.— contestó enojada la azabache.

—Esto es peligroso no podemos dejarlos ir— contestó sereno el Hyuga.

—¡¿De qué diablos hablan?! — gritó furioso Boruto.

Kakashi apareció ante ellos, sin duda ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Por órdenes de la Hokage todos ustedes estarán al margen de esta situación— informó calmado pero serio el hijo del colmillo blanco.

—Sakura y Naruto— los llamó Yamato desde el tejado de una casa que se encontraba detrás de ellos.— lleven los al campo de entrenamiento más lejano y quédense con ellos, los demás protejan a los civiles.

Los del futuro aceptaron de mala gana al no querer hacer esperar más a los del pasado.

Rápidamente se separaron en dos grupos: Los del pasado y los Chuunin y Jounin que apoyaban a la aldea ante el ataque.

El Sarutobi vio por última vez a aquélla chica con la que había chocado unos momentos atrás y sonrió al pensar que no sería tan malo chocar a unas cuantas veces más con ella.

Pero también el rubio que iba con ella llamó su atención ya que era demasiado parecido a su gran rival Naruto, tal vez cuándo todo se solucione le pida que pelee con él y porque no una cita con aquélla linda chica pero temperamental.

Un tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas y partió juntó a su equipo para ayudar a los civiles.

* * *

Ambas compañeras de los Uzumaki veían como prácticamente ambos se estaban volviendo locos y no era para menos la aldea estaba en peligro y ellos sólo estaban sentados mirando con desesperación a los Uzumaki.

Una nueva explosión se presentó cerca de ellos exactamente en la Academia ninja.

—¡Sakura no puedo quedarme aquí puede haber niños en problemas!— habló Naruto antes de que algún otro hablará.

—Naruto tiene razón...Sakura ve con él, eres médico y te necesitarán si hay algún herido— la Uchiha se levantó de su lugar y con una mira llena de confianza animó a que ambos partieran cuánto antes.

—Está bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado...volveremos— la Haruno se dio por vencida ante la insistencia de ambos.

La peli rosa acarició por última vez el cabello de la azabache para seguir a su mejor amigo.

Los jóvenes veían las espaldas de aquéllos compañeros hasta que se perdieron de aquel campo de entrenamiento.

Una nube de tierra se formó en frente de ellos provocando que todos ellos se pusieran en posición de pelea y en el casó de la Uchiha activando su poder ocular

Dos figuras de unos individuos aparecieron una vez que la nube de humo se disípo a unos metros de ellos, dejando a aquéllos sujetos a una total visibilidad.

—Ahora velo con tus propios ojos — mencionó el más bajó de ambos y que portaba una gran espada en su espalda.

—Hmp, así que es verdad —hablo el compañero azabache del portador de la gran espada.— Eres una Uchiha.—

CONTINUARÁ...

 _ **Antes que nada quiero disculparme (se tira al suelo de rodillas e inclina la cabeza), lo sé an pasado meses desde que actualice pero hubo muchos motivos y no los quiero abrumar con mis cosas.**_

 _ **Así que en verdad lo siento mucho ojalá me disculpen (Se va a un rincón a hacer círculos en el suelo con una ramita).**_

 _ **Pd: Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, les mando abrazos y besos y hasta pronto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**La batalla inicia**

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

 _ **Dos figuras de unos individuos aparecieron una vez que la nube de humo se disípo a unos metros de ellos, dejando a aquéllos sujetos a una total visibilidad.**_

 _ **-Ahora velo con tus propios ojos - mencionó burlón el más bajó de ambos y que portaba una gran espada en su espalda.**_

 _ **-Hmp, así que es verdad -hablo el compañero azabache del portador de la gran espada.- Eres una Uchiha.-**_

 **Capítulo de Hoy:**

Al darse cuenta quiénes eran ése par de ninjas los Genin se tensaron, nadie los culparía si estuvieran aterrados.

Frente a ellos estaban ni nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha ; el único sobreviviente de la masacre del mismo clan, desertor de Konoha y juntó a él se encontraba Suigetsu Hōzuki o mejor conocido como "la reencarnación del demonio"; desertor de la aldea escondida entré la niebla.

Los Genin miraron rápidamente a su compañera Uchiha, comprendiendo que estaban enfrentando a dos poderosos ninjas y no sólo eso justo en aquel momento dos de sus compañeros quedaron paralizados.

Así es Mitsuki que reconoció al instante a Suigetsu, se paralizó al verlo frente a él, con esa mirada llena de sed de sangre.

-¿Que están esperando?, ¡Reaccionen!- él Nara llamó rápidamente la atención de sus compañeros para que se pusieran en guardia con un kunai en mano, todos lograron captar la señal del Nara.

Mitsuki que era conocido por sus amigos como un ninja que no vacilaba y que raramente por no decir nunca expresaba miedo, sostenía el kunai con mano temblorosa.

En cuanto a Sarada, ella ni siquiera pudo sostenerse en pie. Solo se quedó sentada con ambas manos echas puños y colocadas sobre sus piernas, después de todo que podían hacer unos simples Genin contra ninjas tan poderosos como ellos.

-Tks -chasquio la lengua con enojó el peli celeste- ése mocoso me irrita demasiado-el espadachín señaló con su gran espada a Mitsuki, mostró una sonrisa burlona y llena de dientes afilados.

\- Mitsuki...- siseo asustada la azabache al sentir que su compañero corría peligro.

Ver que el peli celeste salió corriendo en direccióndel del oji dorado, y no con una buena intención ya que tomó el mango de su espada con mayor fuerza y listo para atacar a su compañero, le ayudó a reaccionar, saltando como un resorte se puso de pié lista para bloquear cualquier ataque que proviniera de cualquiera de ambos intrusos.

Suigetsu estaba a un metro del pequeño peli celeste pero una shurinken de viento endemoníado cubierta por relámpagos lo hizo frenar.

-¡Relámpago!- exclamó la Uchiha al ver que el espadachín no dudaría en atacar a su compañero.

La Uchiha tomó otra shurinken de su mochila y la impregnó con los relámpagos que recorrían toda la arma.

-Ésta vez no fallaré, así que alejate de él- amenazó la pelinegra.

-¡Sasuke!- grito una pelirroja que corría junto a un peli naranja en dirección del Uchiha.

Una vez que se posicionaron a ambos lados de su líder, la mujer acomodo sus anteojos haciendo que un reflejo se hiciera en ambos cristales evitando así mostrar sus ojos.

-Sasuke la trampa que pusimos en la academia funciono, atrajo a muchos shinobis de la aldea, éso nos dará tiempo para seguir el plan- sonrió satisfecha la kunoichi.

Los integrantes del nuevo equipo 7 se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer, pues no estarían dispuestos a lastimar a la Uzumaki, después de todo era la tía de Boruto, madrina de Sarada y casi una madre para Mitsuki.

-Karin...- susurró el peli celeste.

La nombrada lo miro atentamente y con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó con un tono bastante serio.

Los tres integrantes del equipo Konohamaru se tensarón al oír la voz tan firme y desconfiada de la Uzumaki.

–¡Eso no te interesa!– esclamo la Uchiha al ver la intriga que se había producido en los gestos de "Taka".

–No me interesa como es que conocen a Karin–hablo el Uchiha mayor mientras daba un paso en frente– Yo solo vine para llevarme a la Uchiha que se encuentran con ustedes– afirmó con tal seguridad que los Genin no dudarían en que los atacarían para poder llevarse a Sarada con ellos.

–¿Y qué harás si no decido ir contigo?– interrogó la pelinegra al ver que aquel hombre que tenía enfrenté de ella no tenía ni una pisca de lo que hoy en día era su padre, ante ella estába un desconocido con un gran poder que no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quisiera.

–No lo has entendido linda, no te estamos preguntando, lo estamos afirmando.– aclaró el espadachín con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior.

–Tendran que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres para poder llevársela– afirmó el Yamanaka sujetando con mayor fuerza su pergamino y pincel.

* * *

La academia ninja de Konoha era un caos, shinobis de elemento agua hacían su esfuerzo por apagar el pequeño incendio con algunos jutsus, se había provocado unos minutos antes una explosión que alarmó a muchos ninjas.

El equipo medico se encargaba de cerciorarse de que no hubiera heridos, pero minutos antes había sido evacuada por Naruto y Sakura que fueron los primeros en llegar.

–Naruto, ésto no me da buena espina– la peli rosa se posicionó junto al Uzumaki.

–¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?– preguntó despreocupado el rubio a su compañera.

–Husa la cabeza idiota, ¿no se te hace raro que no haya ningún herido?– preguntó la Haruno.

–Sakura tiene razón– una nube de humo se hizo presente frente a ellos revelando a sierto peli gris enmascarado.

– Ni siquiera hay una sola grieta en toda la estructura, esto fue planeado, ¿Pero con qué fin?– se pregunto así mismo el maestro.

–¿Qué no se supone que estaban con los mocosos?–pregunto el sensei de ambos

En la mente de la Haruno empezaron a juntarse las piezas dando una idea de lo que podría ser la verdad tras esas explosiones.

–Sarada...–

* * *

El plan era fácil, sólo tendrían que resistir hasta que llegaran en su ayuda y proteger a Sarada, nada que no pudieran hacer, ¿Cierto?.

–Que fastidio, pero si no hay de otra tendremos que defendernos– Él Nara rasco su nuca con una expresión de cansancio al no tener un mejor plan.

–Así se hablá Shikadai, hay que demostrarles quienes somos– sonrió arrogante el Uzumaki.

–Ustedes siempre tan activos chicos, creó que les dejare mi parte de la pelea no quisiera arruinar mi peinado– Bromeó la Akimichi para relajar un poco la tensión entré sus compañeros

–Ni lo pienses gordita al menos que quieras estar como la anciana de haya– comentó Inojin con burla y señalando en dirección de Karin.

–¡MALDITO MOCOSO!– Grito furiosa la Uzumaki al ser llamada de aquélla manera por el Yamanaka.

Jugó detuvo a la pelirroja mientras él albino se partía de risa por el comentario que había echó aquél niñato.

Ésa era su oportunidad de atacar

–Lady Sarada me haría el honor– comentó burlesco el Nara haciendo una reverencia con una mano en posición de su corazón y la otra en la espalda.

–Sera un placer– contestó con una voz cantarina la Uchiha.

La pelinegra de enderezó –SHANNARO– soltó una gran puñetazo que logró destruir al instante el campo de entrenamiento y con ello hacer retorcer a los poderosos shinobis.

Una gran nube de tierra cubría la vista de Taka y evitaba ver su blanco, con el anterior ataque de la Uchiha menor tuvieron que retroceder lo suficiente para no caer entré los escombros que ahora se encontraban frente a ellos.

–¡Jutsu clones de sombra!– de entré la nube de tierra salieron disparados cinco rubios en dirección de Taka, al igual cuatro bestias de pintura que le pisaban los talones.

El Uchiha evitaba los golpes del rubio con cierta facilidad, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había echó desaparecer a dos de ellos.

A unos metros logró ver que las bestias habían atrapado a Suigetsu que gracias a Karin al entrar en pánico lanzó al espadachín en dirección de las bestias.

–¡Zanahoria estúpida!– reprochó con enojo al ser inmovilizado por ésas cosas.

–¡Juugo ay-ayudame!– exclamó con dificultad la pelirroja que se encontraba acorralada por una de las bestias, esta se encontraba en el suelo con una pata sobre su pecho y una mandíbula con afilados dientes amenazaban con morderla si se movía.

–No puedo moverme– contestó él grandullón al sentir todas sus extremidades atrapadas.

Una sombra era estirada hasta donde se encontraba el Nara con una posición de manos.

–Te mataré– un tétrico silencio se apoderó del campo –Los mataré a todos- con una voz tétrica él pelinaranja empezó a ser poseído por unas marcas que se expandieron a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Con dificultad el Nara trataba de hacer lo posible por no dejarlo libré pero la fuerza de este era mayor y logrando con éxito liberarse del jutsu del pelinegro.

–Sasuke deten a Juugo, ¡AHORA!–advirtió el espadachín .

De un rápido movimiento Sasuke tomó a uno de los clones de Boruto y lo lanzó a los otros dos rubios que aún quedaban haciéndolos caer y abriendo paso para poder detener a su subordinado.

El grandullón corrió con dirección a la Uchiha mientras reía como un maníaco.

De un movimiento rápido Mitsuki apareció enfrenté de Juugo y atrapándolo con una gran cantidad de serpientes que salieron de sus mangas.

–Si tratas de tocarla te aré dañó– añadió el albino con voz neutra y una sonrisa que no mostraba ninguna emoción pero con una mirada tan afilada que intimidaba.

–¡Alejate de mi amiga!– un gran puño lanzó al integrante de Taka.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Uchiha pero fue rápidamente borraba al presenciar como sus amigos eran lanzados lejos de ella y como una mano se aproximaba al igual que unos ojos con el sharingan activado en ellos.

Por mero reflejó no le quedo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el ataque.

Sólo lo separaban unos centímetros de su objetivo pero...

–¡Sasuke cuidado! – el grito de su compañera lo hizo frenar.

–Rasengan– una esfera de Chakra cayó justo en el lugar dónde hace unos segundos se encontraba.

–¡Vaya!, si que estuvo cerca- un sapo naranja de dos metros apareció entré los Uchihas.

–No se preocupen pequeños que ya estoy aquí él gran y poderoso ¡JIRAYA!–

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Siiiiii! Por fin lo termine😅.**

 **Pido una disculpa por el retraso🙏🙏🙏🙏 pero el maldito capítulo se me eliminó 3 veces, la universidad y el trabajo no me daban ni tiempo ni las ganas de escribirlo, pero vean el lado positivo aquí está después de mucho tiempo lo e terminado, nada que paciencia y unos soundtracks de Naruto no hagan.**

 **Lamentos cualquier error, según yo ya esta bien pero siempre se me pasa alguno 😂.**

 **Comenten para ver que tal les pareció y sin más que decir hasta la próxima amigos.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
